


I Was Asleep Until I Met You

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Investigations, Jealousy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: AU, Bellamy and Clarke meet on the ark, Jake never got the chance to tell Clarke the ark was dying, so she was never locked up.Bellamys mother has been floated, and Octavias locked up. He's completely alone, demoted to cleaning up after the privileged, his life made only more difficult by the strange graffiti messages appearing that he's forced to clean up.Clarkes father has been floated, and she has no idea why, she only knows there's something her mother and the chancellor are hiding, and she has to find out what it is.Two lonely desperate people meet when they need each other the most.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy Blake awoke alone in his room. He tossed the threadbare blanket aside and wretched his aching body out of bed before going through the motions. It was like being stuck on auto pilot, the same routine, every night; work, sleep, repeat, as he faced another night shift cleaning up after people he hated.   
It wasn't the worst thing. At least, working night shifts, he didn't have to interact with anyone. Maybe some people would find it a bleak and lonely existence, but Bellamy didn't care anymore. His mother was gone, his sister locked up, just for being born, there was no one else he cared about. He had nothing, he merely continued on for Octavias sake, working off his family's debt to the ark. He clung to the smallest glimmer of hope that one day, they might give him his sister back, if he just kept his head down and worked hard, but if he was honest with himself, deep down he knew it wasn't true.  
Lately, he'd had to work twice as hard, owing to whoever was responsible for the ‘ark work’ that had been popping up, graffitied through the hallways. Well, not ark work exactly, more like messages, that to him, made no sense.   
The first one he had come across, written in almost beautiful, swirling letters, read 'What are they hiding?’ The next said, ‘Ask questions.’ Each time he reported it immediately, and was told to scrub them away.   
It was exhausting work. Whatever paint the vandal had used was not easy to remove, but he was ordered to get it down before anyone saw. He cursed them for forcing him to do it alone and with limited resources, but equally, he cursed the person responsible. Whatever fun they were having, they clearly didn't give a shit about who had to clean it up.

He walked along the corridor towards the supply cupboard, his broken boots uncomfortable on his feet. As he turned the corner, he was surprised to see a figure in front of him. No one was ever out this late, just him, mopping floors, and the regular guard patrol. He quickly realised that he had stumbled across the vandal in progress.   
The person's hood was up, as they worked frantically, unaware of Bellamy's presence. A part of him just wanted to walk away. He didn't have the energy to deal with any of this, but he was pissed off about all the extra work, his muscles still sore from scrubbing. He moved toward them swiftly, grabbed their shoulder and spun them around.  
'What the hell are you…’ He began, then stopped abruptly, stunned that he recognised the perpetrator. Her blonde waves framed her face, poking out from the sides of her hood, her blue eyes soft as she looked up at him with fear. 'Clarke Griffin?’  
She tilted her head in surprise.  
'You know who I am?’   
Bellamy ignored the question.  
'What the hell are you doing?’ His voice was gruff with anger. A bored, spoilt, rich girl. She had been the cause of his trouble.  
'Looking for answers.’ She spoke cryptically. It made no sense, and Bellamy wasn't in the mood.  
'And vandalisms the way to do it? I’m turning you in.’ He grabbed her arm just tight enough and began urging her forward. She didn’t fight him.  
'Or, You could let me go and pretend you didn't see me.’   
At this, he stopped, amazed at her arrogance.  
'Why the hell would I do that? I’m not putting my neck on the line for you! Besides, you're one of the privileged, they won't float you.’  
'They might. If they find out what I know. Do you really want that on your conscience?’ She tried, clearly attempting to manipulate him.  
'Don’t put that on me! It’s your choice to break the law. It’s so typical of you people. The rules just don't apply to you, you don't care about the risk. There are people locked up for things they can't control, that aren't their fault, and here you are, throwing paint around for some cheap thrill. Is the princess bored in her castle?’  
'Look, I understand why you would think that. But it's not true. I’m not doing this for kicks. I want them scared. I want them to know, that someone is on to them. They’re keeping secrets.’  
'Who, the chancellor, the leaders? Of course they are, they're politicians, it's what they do. I’m not interested in your conspiracy theories, or your rebellion. I just want to be left alone.’ He began pulling her once more through the halls, when out of nowhere, she asked;  
'And how will that help your sister?’   
He turned sharply, his face inches from hers.  
'How do you know about her? About me?’  
'You knew me.’ She replied, her calm tone only serving to infuriate him more.  
'You're the doctor's daughter. You're practically princess of the ark. Everyone knows who you are.’  
'And you're the only person alive with a sibling. I’d say everyone knows you too.’ Clarke looked around, her manor becoming more urgent, 'Look, we’ve got about a minute before the guards come this way on their rounds. I’ll tell you what I know, but you need to decide quickly, are you turning me in, or letting me go?’  
Bellamy was trapped. There wasn't time to consider the options. If she knew something about Octavia, he needed her.  
'If this comes back on me…’  
'It won't.’ He dropped her arm sharply, and she took a step back.  
'Thankyou.’  
'Don’t. I’m not doing this for you. Find me here tomorrow night, we’ll talk.’ She offered him a small smile, which he did not return, before she turned to walk away, and Bellamy almost instantly began to regret his decision.  
He made his way back to the supply cupboard; he still had work to do, when suddenly, Clarke came rushing back towards him.  
What now?  
'The guards are early. They’re blocking the main corridor, I can't get back.’  
Bellamy shook his head and took a deep breath.  
'You're killing me,’ This was spiralling already, but he knew what he had to do. ‘Just, come with me.’ 

Clarke followed him willingly. She didn't know where they were going, for all she knew he could be turning her in, but for some reason, she trusted him. As they walked, she realised she had never been to this part of the ark before. There were hundreds of doors, all squeezed together, and she thought how small the rooms behind them must be. Finally, they reached the door at the end of the hallway. Bellamy opened it and ushered Clarke inside.  
It wasn't much more than a box. There was just room for a small single bed and a locker. Bellamy shut the door behind them.  
'Welcome to my home.’ He shrugged, attempting to lighten the mood.   
The reality of Clarke's privilege suddenly hit her very hard. In her accommodation, they had separate bedrooms, a kitchen, living space, room to move. She remained quiet as she took it in, so Bellamy continued. 'It's not much, I know. I got downgraded after…’ He trailed off. After his mother died, he was meant to say, but the words failed him.  
'It’s fine.’ She wouldn't patronise him by telling him otherwise.  
He shuffled his feet, feeling awkward and exposed.  
'You can stay here, until morning, make your way back when everyone's awake, blend in with the crowd.’  
Clarke didn't know what to say. It was more than she deserved.  
'Thankyou. This is...i owe you.’ She was sincerely grateful.   
A silent moment passed between them as they locked eyes. His were the deepest brown she had ever seen, and filled with sadness.  
'I have to get back to work, i still have a shift to finish. Need to clean up that paint. I am the janitor afterall.’   
Clarke felt awful. It hadn't occurred to her that she was causing so much work and trouble for someone in his position, but it should have. She had only wanted to shake things up. It was a ridiculous idea, but she had felt so helpless for so long- it was all she could do.  
'I’m so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I’ll explain everything.’  
'Damn right you will. But in the morning. Right now I have to go. Take the bed, if you want, get some sleep.’  
'I can't…’ She began to protest, but thought better of it. 'Thank you.’ He was being so kind, and the feeling of guilt suddenly overwhelmed her.  
The fact was, she had no answers to give him. She knew nothing about his sister, but she had panicked, and used the knowledge of his situation to stop him from turning her in. He gave her a small nod as he left and she flopped down onto the bed, exhausted. She lay back, trying to decide what to do. She could try to sneak out before he got back, but where would she go? And how could she do that to him, after he had helped her. She would have to tell him the truth, all of it, and hope that somehow, he would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy finally finished washing the paint from the walls. Fortunately, he had interrupted Clarke before she’d had a chance to do too much damage, but it still took forever to clean. He still couldn't understand what she had hoped to achieve from all this. Part of him felt stupid. Had he fallen for a ridiculous excuse. Was she actually just thoughtlessly messing around?  
But somehow, inexplicably, he believed her. He wasn't even sure why, but he trusted her when she said she’d had her reasons. God, maybe he was an idiot. 

He packed up his supplies and headed back to his room, entering quietly, so as not to wake her. Sure enough, there she lay, asleep on his bed. He’d half expected her to be gone. In spite of himself, he couldn't help but take in how beautiful she was. It wasn't a new realisation, he’d noticed her before, but he’d never allowed himself to think on it. She was the princess, untouchable, out of reach of a peasant like him.  
'Clarke.’ He bent down and spoke her name softly to rowse her. She began to stir, blinking her eyes open slowly.  
'Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall to fall asleep.’ She really hadn't, her mind had been racing most of the night, rehearsing what she would say to him, but eventually, exhaustion must have overcome her.  
'It’s fine, really.’   
She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, making room for him to sit down. He perched himself at the end of the bed.  
'Please, tell me about Octavia.’  
Clarke stared down at her feet. Her stomach felt sick. She swallowed hard.  
'I…’ She tried, but the words stuck in her throat. Suddenly, tears pricked at her eyes. 'I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don't, I don't have anything to give you.’  
Bellamy jumped up, his anger overtaking him. He punched the locker in front of him and the whole room shook with the almighty crash that it made.  
'You used me.’  
'I…please let me explain.’  
'Get out.’ He spat, as he unclenched his fist. His knuckles were bleeding.  
'If you could just hear me out...’ Then Clarke noticed his injured hand. 'You're hurt. Please, at least let me clean it up.’  
Bellamy’s hand was throbbing, and he regretted his impulsive action. He had no more words, no more fight left in him. He simply grabbed a small first aid kit from the locker and threw it at Clarke.  
She was a little confused that he had relented so quickly, but said nothing. He sat back down next to her, and she got to work.  
'This might sting a little.’ She warned as she cleaned the wound. Bellamys face remained stoic. He didn't even flinch. Clarke knew she should probably stay quiet, but she had to take the opportunity to explain.  
'6 months ago, my father was floated. Did you know that?’ Bellamy finally glanced up at her.  
'No, I didn't.’  
'Exactly. No one does. They kept it quiet. Barely mentioned it. The story was that he died in an accident. But there was no accident. I know that now.’  
Bellamy’s demeanor softened slightly, but she had still used him.  
'I’m sorry you lost your father. But you lied to me, about my sister. That was low, there's no excuse for that.’  
'I hated myself the moment I said it. I don't know what I’m doing anymore. I’ve done things I never thought I was capable of. But... I have to know the truth. I never meant to get you caught up in this. I can't apologise enough.’  
She looked at him again with those soft, soulful eyes. He should tell her to leave, he owed her nothing, but he could feel his resolve wavering. Maybe he should hear her out.  
'So what's with the paint?’  
Clarke sighed as she tried to remember how on earth she had gotten here. The last few months, her life had felt like it was spiralling out of control.  
'I’ll start from the beginning, if you want?’  
He nodded. She continued to bandage his hand, her touch gentle and warm. Bellamy couldn't remember the last time someone had taken care of him.  
‘I never bought the story, about my dad's ‘accident’. I asked to see him, his body, to say goodbye, but they wouldn't let me. Mom said it would be too traumatic, but I knew she was lying.’  
Bellamy was taken aback at this.  
'You think your mom's involved?’  
'For a start. I started asking questions, I wanted to see accident reports, records, anything, but it was all classified. So I read through all my dad's research. Most of it was completely over my head, but it looked like he had discovered something, I'm sure of it, and they shut him up. I pressed them again, Jaha, my mom, and they were rattled. They started to panic, i think, and they got sloppy, I overheard them talking, they were saying something about tough decisions that need to be made. But since then, they've been more careful.’  
Bellamy began to piece together her thinking.  
'So the graffiti, the messages. You want them to feel like they've lost control, get sloppy again.’  
'Yes. I know it's crazy, but I have almost nothing to go on, I just didn't know what else to do.’  
By this point, Clarke had finished dressing Bellamy’s wound, but her hand remained on his.  
'Bellamy. I am sorry. I think what they did to your sister was wrong. Your mother already paid the price, and Octavia didn't ask to be born into this. I know how it feels to lose a parent, I should never have exploited that, but i was afraid. Afraid that, If I’m locked up, they'll get away with what they did. I just couldn't allow that.’ She tensed at the thought.  
'I understand the anger. Clearly.’ He nodded at his injured hand. 'But, the paint...the only person seeing the messages is me. You might want to try a different strategy. One that doesn't involve me cleaning up after you.’ He offered her a half smile, and once again, Clarke felt undeserving of his kindness.  
'You don't have to forgive me. I don't know if I could.’  
He wasn't sure why he could either. Maybe he had been out of society too long, but he appreciated having someone else who understood how he felt; completely helpless. Still, their situations were not the same. Clarke still had her mom, a comfortable life, a chance at a future, and he remembered just how different they were.  
'Do you really need my forgiveness. It’s not like we’ll ever meet again, right?’ His question was more pointed than he’d originally intended. The truth was, although they lived on the same ark, their world's were very different, but for some reason, the thought of not seeing her again felt wrong.  
Clarke felt it too.  
'You're the only person who knows who I really am. I don't want to be alone in this anymore.’ Her voice cracked as she was reminded of how lonely she had been all these months. She was asking too much of him, and she knew it, but she couldn't let herself walk away not knowing if she’d ever see him again. 

Her words sunk deep into his chest. He was surprised at how wonderful it felt to be needed again, to be wanted. But he couldn't get caught up in all of this, it was too dangerous.  
'It’s not that I don't want to help, Clarke. But I can't risk giving them an excuse to hurt Octavia. I’m sorry.’ His tone was so sincere.  
'I understand. It’s ok.’ She really did. He had his own life to lead, and she had intruded enough. She managed a one sided smile as she stood up from the bed to leave, but just as she reached the door and turned the handle, he spoke again.  
'But I’m here. If you need to talk.’  
She closed her eyes and took a breath, his words a lifeline that she desperately needed. Then she turned to look at him.  
'I’ll come back tomorrow. To redress your hand.’ 

Bellamy watched her leave, a strange feeling deep in his gut. Until tomorrow then.

As Clarke left Bellamy's room, she smiled to herself. Despite the situation she was still in, for some reason, for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful. Her head felt lighter than it had in 6 months, her whole body had been so weighed down with her grief, but now, her heart fluttered at the anticipation of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke awoke early the next morning, butterflies twisting and dancing in her stomach. She didn't have many outfits to choose from, and yet she had changed 3 times. It was pathetic.  
She crept towards the door, then jumped at hearing her mother's voice.  
‘Are you trying to sneak out?’ Abby asked, slightly amused.  
'Unsuccessfully, yes.’  
'Am I allowed to ask where you're going so early in the day?’ Clarke wanted to scream at her. No, you don't get to ask. If you can have secrets, so can I. But right now, she knew it would open up a casm she wasn't sure she was ready for.  
'I just wanted to take a walk, alone, before the place got too crowded again. Sometimes it's nice, to have some quiet time.’ Her mother smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
'I understand that. I don't believe you though.’  
'Mom…’ Clarke began, but Abby cut her off.  
'You're meeting Wells aren't you? You know Thelonious wants him completely focused on his engineering exam.’ Her tone was almost jovial.  
Abby had always pushed Clarke towards Wells. He was the chancellor's son, pre-approved relationship material, and he and Clarke had always been incredibly close. He was a great person too, and Clarke did love him, but not in the way her mother wanted, or in the way she knew she should, as his girlfriend.  
Their relationship had crept up on her. They were best friends, hanging out, just as they always had. Then, a few months ago, he’d started holding her hand while they watched movies, or putting his arm around her, and Clarke had said nothing. She felt like she was merely a passenger in her life, watching it all happen, and Wells deserved so much better.  
On her 18th birthday, he had kissed her, and she had allowed him.  
Since then, they had only kissed a couple more times, and never gone any further. Each time, she had tried to reciprocate, wanting so much to feel something for him, but she was just, numb. She hadn't even realised how shut down she had been, until yesterday, when she had looked into Bellamy's eyes. In that moment, it was like she had awoken from a deep sleep.  
'Yes, I'm meeting Wells. I won't distract him, I promise. I just want to wish him luck.’ More lies fell from her lips, coming more easily each day.  
'Ok. But if Jaha finds out you know he’ll be upset. And I want you back here in an hour so we can have breakfast together!’ Abby called after her, because as soon as Clarke had been given the ok, she was already making her way out of the door. 

The closer Clarke got to his room, the harder her heart pounded. She was early, he hadn't finished his shift yet, so she waited outside.

Bellamy had tried to get all his work finished a little early. He’d really have liked the time to get cleaned up before he saw her, but it wasn't to be.  
As he finally made his way back to his room, he was pleasantly surprised to see her waiting for him. Her hair was twisted back into a messy plait, loose tendrils framing her angelic face. She was like a dream. They said nothing in greeting, but simply smiled at each other as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

She immediately set herself down on his bed.  
'Make yourself comfortable.’ He teased. 'So, you came back.’  
She couldn't hide her smile.  
'I was worried. About your hand. I should really take another look.’  
'Really? That's all.’  
'Why else would I be here?’ She tilted her head suggestively, and Bellamy smirked in response, the air thick with the tension between them.  
‘Ok, just give me a second to get cleaned up.’ He began to remove his shirt, and Clarke was a little shocked.  
'What are you doing?’  
It was exactly the reaction he was trying to elicit.  
‘Relax, princess. I’ve been working all night in this, I just need to change my shirt. Feel free to turn around if it bothers you.’  
It was a challenge, to see if he could get her flustered, but she refused to back down.  
'I’m good.’ She smiled, surprising herself with her confidence. He was incredibly attractive, and clearly he knew it. He took his time, finally choosing a clean shirt and throwing it on, displaying his impressive physique, before running a hand through his hair.  
'You got away ok?’ He asked, with genuine concern now. It wasn't often one of the upper classes made their way down here.  
'Yeah. My mom caught me leaving, but I told her I was meeting my, friend.’ She deliberately left out 'boy’ -friend.  
'She was ok with that?’  
'She's trying to stay on my good side, I think. Things have been, strained, between us.’ It was the understatement of the century, and Bellamy could see how hard the situation was on her. He sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.  
'Well yeah, you think she might be involved in your father's death. That can't be easy.’  
'I can't talk to her anymore. I don't trust her. I just feel so…’  
'Alone?’ Bellamy finished. 'I get that.’  
'I’m sorry. Here I am, complaining about my life, when yours is...I mean, your sisters locked up, and...’ She searched for the right words, but couldn't think of any way to describe it other than, shit. Bellamy could see her struggle.  
'Its ok. It's not a competition. Not one that you'd win anyway.’  
It was a completely inappropriate joke, but Clarke couldn't stop herself from laughing, and even Bellamy allowed himself to snicker a little. He was pleased he’d made her smile.  
Clarke gazed up at his face. Who was this guy? This incredible person, who had been through hell, but still took the time to reassure her and make her smile.  
'Come on, give me your hand.’  
Bellamy did as instructed. She carefully unwrapped the bandage, gently brushing his skin with her fingertips.  
'You're pretty good at that. Is this what you've been assigned? Medicine?’ He asked.  
Once you turned 18 on the ark, it was time to prove your worth. To become a productive member of society. Most people were forced into following whatever their parents did. It was unusual to have someone work above their station, no matter how talented they might be, and the privileged were always offered the best opportunities.  
'It’s what my mother wants for me.’ She answered, ‘And I like taking care of people, but, I don't know anymore. There are people here, much smarter than me, that could do a better job, and they just handed me the spot, because of who my mother is. That's not right.’  
'Maybe not. But it doesn't mean you don't deserve it too.’  
Hearing this from Bellamy meant a lot to Clarke, considering his position and how he had been forced to grow up. Everyone had heard the story, of the poor seamstress and her son hiding a girl beneath the floor.  
'You were a guard, weren't you? Before…’ She trailed off.  
'Yeah, before. Feels like another life. Another me.’  
'I know what you mean.’  
Every moment Clarke spent with Bellamy felt so loaded, as they locked eyes once more. Being with him was like finding herself again.  
Clarke finished redressing his hand, knowing perfectly well it no longer required a bandage.  
'I can't stay. My moms expecting me for breakfast. But I should really come back tomorrow, to check it again.’  
Bellamy gave her a knowing smile.  
'If you say so.’


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Clarke was more careful, waiting until her mother had already left for work before sneaking away. Her mother was always the first to arrive in the medical bay, making the rounds, and Clarke wasn’t expected until later.

When Clarke reached his door, she was about to knock, when she realised it had been left open, just a crack. She smiled to herself and stepped inside.  
'Expecting someone?’ She teased as she closed the door behind her. Bellamy was lying on his bed, reading a copy of The Iliad, and looked up casually.  
'I was starting to think you weren't going to show.’  
'I said I would.’   
They exchanged a smile of acknowledgement. They both knew how much they had longed to see the other.  
The thought of seeing him again was all that had gotten Clarke through another uncomfortable meal with her mother, the thought of her touch all that had sustained Bellamy through another exhausting night.  
He slid himself across on the bed, making room for her to lie down next to him. She knew that maybe she shouldn't. There were things that she needed to work out, but the temptation of his body next to hers was too overwhelming.  
Clarke slipped her shoes off and relaxed onto his bed. It felt so natural.  
'I used to read this to Octavia.’  
'I’d love to hear about her. Your sister. If you like.’ Clarke wasn't sure if it was the right thing, perhaps it would be too painful for him to talk about, but she wanted to give him the chance to open up, if he wanted to.   
No one had ever asked him about his sister before. It was a taboo subject on the ark, never to be uttered in society. Her existence hidden away, just as it always had been. But Bellamy was aware that everyone knew. He heard the whispers, noticed the furtive glances in his direction. Octavia was real, and such a huge part of who he was, it felt wrong to keep it hidden anymore.  
'She loved to hear stories of Greek gods and heroes. Every night. She always listened so intently, then as soon as i’d finish, she’d throw hundreds of questions at me. She’d pick apart every character. She always wanted to know more.’   
Clarke watched his face intently as he spoke. His voice was filled with so much love. She wondered what it must be like to have a sibling, to care for someone so much. 

The time disappeared as they talked. Clarke felt completely at ease, resting her head on his pillow, their bodies inches apart. They both stared up at the ceiling as they spoke, as if they were gazing up at the stars, their fingers brushing together at their sides.   
Clarke was reminded of why she was there as she felt his bandaged hand. It had been a flimsy excuse, admittedly, but she felt she should at least keep up the pretense.  
'I should really check your injury again. That is why I came.’ She turned her head to the side to look at him, and noticed him smile.  
'I’m pretty sure it's healed, Clarke.’  
'Then I guess there's no need for me to come back.’ It was more of a question than a statement, and Bellamy shrugged.  
'I guess not.’ Clarke began to sit up and slide out of the bed, but as she did, Bellamy continued. ‘You are though, right?’

Of course she was.

As Clarke left him again, she knew now what she had to do. She hardly knew Bellamy, really, but in the last couple of days, she had shared more with him than she had with anyone else in her entire life. Including Wells.  
She was ashamed of the way she had behaved towards him now. He was her best friend, and part of her had always known that she could never love him as anything more than that, but she had stayed with him regardless. She had convinced herself that she was just figuring things out, that it was the grief that held her back, but she knew it was wrong.   
She understood now, the inexplicable connection you could have with someone, the need to be with them, to hear their voice, to feel their touch. 

After her shift on the hospital wing, she went straight to Wells’ place, but only Thelonious, Wells’ dad and chancellor of the ark, was there.  
'Clarke, good to see you. I'm afraid Wells isn't here. As you know he has some important examinations to undertake. I felt it best he stay somewhere with no distractions, where he can be fully immersed in the engineering experience, so he's staying with the other students for a few days. It's important for leaders to integrate with people from all walks of life, don't you think.’  
Once again, Jaha was using Wells in his political games, and Clarke had no time for it.  
'Could you just tell him I'd love to talk, when he gets back.’  
'I’m sure he'd be glad to hear it.’ Jaha gave her a false smile, that she reciprocated, though it sickened her to do it.   
She had desperately wanted to talk with Wells before she saw Bellamy again. She knew her feelings for him were only growing deeper, and if she saw him again, she wasn't sure how much she trusted herself not to kiss him. But she couldn't, not while she was still with Wells. She couldn't do that to either of them, she would have to be strong.

 

The next couple of mornings went much the same. Bellamy would leave his door ajar, and when Clarke entered his room she’d immediately lie down next to him on his bed. It was a dangerous game, but one she could not resist playing. 

His fingers intertwined with hers as they talked, the smallest sensation of his touch sending shockwaves through her body. Bellamy joked about how much easier his job had been the last few days, having no paint to clean up.  
'Yeah, you were right, it wasn't the best idea.’ Clarke sighed. It hadn't been the best plan, but it had been her only plan.   
'At least you were doing something though. Look at me. I've done nothing to help my sister, and here I am, having a life, while she…’  
'Stop.’ Clarke cut him off. 'It's not your fault. If you’d have fought them they'd only float you too. You deserve to have a life too Bellamy.’   
But Bellamy wasn't so sure.   
'I offered to trade my life for hers. Told them she could have my place on the ark. That they could float me if they let her live. But they said no. They weren't going to start letting people trade their lives for others. It would cause chaos and disruption.’ Bellamy shook his head at the memory. He had begged, pleaded as they took her away. She was just a child.  
Clarke was amazed at his sacrifice, but saddened that he cared so little for himself.  
'I didn't know that. But Bellamy, you can't do that again. Your life matters, even if you don't think so. You matter.’   
Clarke noticed his eyes become glassy. She wanted so badly to hold him, but fought the urge, despite every part of her body disagreeing. If she held him now, she wasn't sure she'd be able to let go again, or to stop herself from needing more. All she would allow herself to do was gently rest her head on his shoulder, as they lay together quietly.  
'Maybe I should help you.’ Bellamy threw out into the silence.  
'No. You were right before. It's too dangerous.’   
When Clarke had first met Bellamy, she had been so lonely, desperate for an ally. But now, all she wanted was to keep him safe, to have her shelter from the madness outside, her quiet corner of the world, where she and Bellamy could be free.  
'Dangerous for who? They're never going to let my sister go. I can't just sit back and let that happen. I have to start fighting.’  
'Bellamy, I don't even have a plan, I can't get you involved.’  
'But you're not. I want to. Just, promise me you'll think about it. We could be in this together.’   
Bellamy squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.   
For so long, the thought of uncovering the truth had consumed Clarke, and she would have easily put herself on the line to do it. But now, she wasn't sure what she was willing to risk anymore.  
Bellamy didn't push the subject any further, but as he began to think about fighting back, he felt the fire inside him reignite. She had woken him up.

After a while, Clarke noticed Bellamy’s eyes getting heavy, as he began to drift off.  
'I should go. You've been awake all night, you need to get some sleep.’  
'I’ll sleep better if you stay.’ The words slipped out of him before he could catch them, his defences down. Clarke sat up a little, and Bellamy kicked himself. He had said too much, scared her away.   
But surprisingly, she simply reached for the blanket balled up at their feet and pulled it over them. Then she rolled onto her side to face him, and he mirrored her movement. All the while she said nothing, she just smiled at him before closing her eyes.  
Bellamy studied her features, memorising every inch of her face, and Clarke felt his eyes on her.  
'Go to sleep, Bellamy.’


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was the first to wake up, surprised that she had fallen asleep to begin with. Usually, her sleep was fraught with deciphering the conspiracies that plagued her mind. But being with Bellamy, it was as if she had finally allowed herself to relax and switch off from everything else, if only for a little while.   
The bed was only small, and their limbs had become intertwined as they’d slept. His arms engulfed her, and the pressure felt comforting and safe. She knew she had to go, she must already be so late, but she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.   
Eventually, she resolved not to wake him. She’d kept him up for days, it must be taking its toll, and he seemed so peaceful, but she couldn't resist placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Then she carefully moved his arms and sat up. Thankfully, he was in a deep sleep, so it didn't disturb him.   
Once she was up, she scrambled about for something to write on, to leave him a note, just to let him know she'd be back, but found nothing.   
As she laced up her boots, her watch rattled about on her wrist. She had just been telling Bellamy all about it, and how much it meant to her, as it had been her father's, and it gave her an idea.   
She unbuckled the clasp carefully, as it was not in the best condition, and slid it off her wrist, then placed it on the pillow next to him. She hoped he’d understand what it meant, and that it would offer him some reassurance that she'd be coming back. She took one last look at his sleeping form before she finally tore herself away.

Abby was furious that Clarke was so late for her shift. She questioned her over it, but Clarke just insisted that she’d overslept. Well, technically she had. Abby didn't buy it for a second, but she was too busy to press her any further.   
Clarke knew she would have to be more careful in the future. Her Mom wasn't stupid, and Clarke couldn't risk her finding out where she was going. Her time with Bellamy was for her alone, she needed it. She couldn't lose him, not now.

When Bellamy woke up hours later, it was the first time in a long time he actually felt well rested.  
Clarke was gone, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew that she was expected elsewhere, but still, the loss of her weight next to him was palpable. It was also the first time they hadn't talked about whether or not she was coming back, but Bellamy felt fairly certain she would be. He knew she must have felt it too, what he was feeling, or, he hoped she did. 

He didn't notice the watch at first, as it had somehow become tangled up in his blanket. It wasn't until later, as he sat on the bed to put on his boots, that he felt something hard.   
As he pulled back the blanket, he realised instantly what it was. Perhaps it had fallen off her wrist as she had slept? Bellamy knew how much the watch meant to her, and how panicked she would be when she noticed it was gone.   
He hated the thought of her worrying, even if it was just for one night, until she came back, so he decided to return it.   
He knew he would have to be discreet, if Clarke's mother saw them together there was no way she would approve, and it would be difficult to explain how they'd met. But it was worth a try at least.  
He knew Clarke would still be on shift in the medical bay, so he made his way up there to see if he could find her.

 

Later, as Clarke's shift was coming to an end, she had a surprise visitor.

It was Wells.

He scooped her up into a hug that Clarke was unprepared for.  
'I've missed you. Are you ok?’ He asked, before noticing the shocked look on Clarke's face. 'Aren't you glad to see me? I snuck away, Dad's had me practically locked up in engineering.’  
'I know, I tried to see you, I was hoping we could talk.’ She tried.  
'I know, me too, but I can't stay, if they notice I'm gone it'll be my head, I just wanted to come by and make sure you haven't forgotten about me.’   
He smiled that sweet, endearing smile he had and Clarke's heart filled with guilt. She couldn't answer him without making things worse. He kissed her quickly, before Clarke had the chance to move, and as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone.   
As she watched him leave, she noticed her second surprise visitor of the shift, standing in the doorway, having witnessed the whole thing.

At first, she couldn't move. A sick feeling filled her stomach as the look on his face shattered her heart. She wanted to call out to him, but she remembered where she was. She watched him place something on a cart next to him, before turning to leave.  
Finally her feet began to work again as she saw the glint of silver he had left behind. Her watch. He must have been returning it, maybe he thought she'd left it by accident. She wanted to chase after him, but she was already in so much trouble for being late, how would she explain? Her face drained of colour as she clutched the watch in her hand.  
'Clarke, you don't look well.’ Jackson observed as he joined her.  
'No, I am feeling a little off.’ She managed.  
'Maybe that's why you overslept? You should go, I'll tell Abby you're sick.’   
It was risky, but Clarke took the opening and nodded.  
'Thank You.’

She knocked on Bellamy's door over and over, until the people living next to him began to complain about the noise and asked her to stop. Perhaps he wasn't in. Or maybe he was just ignoring her. Despite the protests from neighbours, she tried again, until eventually, one of them yelled.  
'Blake, if you don't let her in I’m getting one of the guards! Now shut the hell up!’  
The door opened sharply, and Bellamy dragged her inside.

She stood wordlessly in front of him. The look of anger on his face even more intense than the first day they had met.   
'You got what you wanted. I let you in. Now you've got nothing to say?! Come on Clarke, you’re happy to put my place here on the line by causing a scene, it must be important!’   
Her breathing quickened. She hadn’t thought of it like that, she had been so desperate to talk to him, and now she had only made things worse. Where did she start?  
'I’m sorry.’ She whispered, but Bellamy snapped back.  
'I’m not buying it anymore. If that's all you wanted to say then you can go. And this time, don't come back.’   
His words were like a knife in her chest. She knew he'd be upset, but this was more than she had ever imagined.  
'I know I should have told you, about Wells, but…’  
'You think I care about that!’   
Clarke was confused. Wasn't that the problem?  
'Well, yeah, I thought, you saw…’  
'Oh yeah, I saw you. With Jaha's son. The prince of the ark. Was this all a game to you? All the talk about conspiracies and fighting the patriarchy when all the while you're part of it!’  
'No! No I’m not! I wasn't lying, I swear.’  
She tried to reach for him, but he brushed her off.  
'Right. So what was I then, your scapegoat in case it all went wrong. String along the idiot, make him fall for me, get him onside, then make him the fall guy!’  
'No. No it wasn't like that at all. Everything happened so fast. I didn't know I would meet you! I didn't know that I would…’  
'Don't say it. Don't you dare. I'm done with all of it Clarke. I'm just glad I found out in time who you really are.’  
Uncontrollable tears streamed from Clarke's eyes.   
'You know who I am! You're the only one who really knows! Please, I can't lose you!’  
But Bellamy was unmoved by her pleas, the betrayal too much for him to process.  
'You already have.’ He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he opened the door for her.  
Clarke didn't want to leave yet, but at the same time, she could no longer bare to endure the look of disdain for her, that was etched across his features. She turned slowly on the spot, and left the room.

She walked back to her quarters in a daze, her throat raw, eyes stinging, breathing clipped.  
Her mother was waiting for her. 

After Jackson had informed Abby that Clarke was ill, she had gone back to their room to check on her, assuming she would be in bed, but found the place empty. She was furious. How could Clarke be so irresponsible, to show up late, then leave early, and where the hell was she?   
Abby was poised and ready to confront her, but as Clarke entered the room in floods of tears, she said nothing. She simply wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

After another restless night, Clarke was still no closer to knowing what to do. Her mother had been trying to talk to her ever since about what had happened that night, but Clarke gave her nothing, no lies or excuses this time, she just allowed her mother to comfort her with platitudes.  
It was an odd feeling. Her mother's betrayal had been the very thing that had started her down the path to meeting Bellamy, and here she was now, needing her love and support.

Abby knocked lightly on Clarke's bedroom door, but entered before waiting for permission.  
'How are you feeling today?’  
'Better, thank you.’  
'Are you up for a visitor?’ Clarke's heart leapt a little, before she remembered herself. Of course it wasn't Bellamy. He could never risk it.  
She followed her mom to the living room, where Wells was waiting for her, same sweet smile on his face. Abby made her excuses and left them alone to talk.  
Clarke kept her distance at first, unsure how to behave around him, so she let him take the lead.  
'Your mom said you were sick. Are you ok? I wish I'd known, I'd have come back sooner.’  
'I’m fine, much better now. Did you take your exam?’  
'Yes. I think it went well. I hope so anyway, or i’ll never hear the end of it from my dad.’  
'I’m sure you did. You're one of the smartest people I know.’ She tried to offer him a reassuring smile, but her heart wasn't in it. But Wells continued excitedly.  
'You haven't met the other students, Clarke. There's this one girl, she's incredible, the way her mind works, she ran circles around me!’ There was no malice or jealousy in his voice, just a genuine respect for this person's abilities. That was Wells. It only served to remind Clarke of how much she didn't deserve him. She knew it was time to be honest with him about how she felt.

It wasn't an easy conversation. Clarke tripped and stumbled over her words, trying to convey how much she cared for him, hoping he wouldn't hate her.  
'I’m sorry Wells. I just, I don't love you the way that i should, the way you deserve.’  
Wells absorbed her words as Clarke finally fell silent, taking a moment before responding.  
'It's ok, Clarke. I always sort of suspected that our relationship was a little one sided. I just, I guess I hoped, with time...but you can't force someone to love you.’  
'I do though.’ Clarke insisted. ‘But just as a…’  
Wells simply smiled.  
'I get it, I know, but I'd rather not hear the words, if it's all the same.’  
Clarke looked upon his understanding expression, and part of her wished that she could love him. It would be so much easier. He was always so calm and patient with her, always let her rant when she needed to, never disagreed with her. Her life would be so much simpler, if she loved a man like this.  
But the man she loved was anything but even tempered. He was emotional and passionate; arrogant, yet sensitive. He felt everything to its fullest, hurt, love, pain, betrayal. And even though she could not be with him, even though he couldn't stand the sight of her, she knew it wasn't right to keep stringing Wells along.

After finally being honest with her best friend, Clarke began to feel more like herself again. No longer numb, resigned to her life as it was. She felt the fight in her once more, and she was not about to let Bellamy go on thinking the worst of her any longer. 

Bellamy had spent the last 2 days reliving that conversation over and over again. At times, he’d kick himself for not hearing her out. Maybe there was an explanation? But then he’d picture her kissing the chancellor's son, imagined how much they must have laughed together about what an idiot he was, and his anger consumed him. He went over it in his head until he was drained. He had allowed her in, opened up, let her see him. Never again.

As he tossed and turned, trying to sleep, there was a knock at the door. Exhausted, he opened it without thinking, and there she stood. The devil disguised as an angel. 

She was surprised he’d opened the door so quickly, and wasn't about to let him slam it in her face, so she hurriedly pushed past him. His was wearing nothing but his boxers, and it was incredibly distracting as she tried to focus.  
'Clarke. What the hell?’  
Clarke stood her ground.  
'You're an idiot.’  
'What?!’ He had expected her to apologise again, not insult him, but she still had more.  
'You are. You're stubborn and rude and guarded. You know that what I feel for you is real. You know I wasn't using you. But you pushed me away.’  
Bellamy tried to speak, but Clarke wouldn't let him interrupt.  
'I’m not finished. I'm giving you a chance, here and now, to hear me out.’ Then Clarke softened a little. 'If you want to.’  
All the anger that Bellamy had been holding onto began to thaw at her words. He still felt betrayed, still hurt, but he couldn't help but be almost amused at her showing up like this, all willfulness and strength, eyes like a storm. She hadn't given up on him.  
He raised his eyebrows in agreement, then sat down as she paced in front of him.  
'Go ahead.’  
'Right. Ok. So, Wells. First of all, I know it looks bad. He's the chancellor's son, but that had nothing to do with, everything else. We’ve known each other since we were kids, he's not involved. And ok yes, he was my boyfriend, but, I just sort of, fell into it with him. It was never… and then, I met you, and it was like…’  
Bellamy felt like an idiot. Not because he had gotten upset with her, but because he could already feel his resolve dissipating, believing her, letting himself become hers again.  
'Like…’ He pressed.  
'Like, I think, I was asleep until I met you.’ Bellamy stood up suddenly, his body crowding hers, but she did not step away.  
'You said was.’  
'What?’ Her heart pounded.  
'You said, he was your boyfriend. Not is.’  
Clarke braced herself on the locker behind her as he stepped closer.  
'We broke up. I was always going to break up with him, but he’d been away.’ She tried to explain, but none of it seemed to matter anymore.  
He placed one hand on the locker, right next to her shoulder, his other hand settled on her waist, as he surrounded her, leaning in.  
'So, how do you feel about me, Clarke?’  
His eyes bore into her with so much intensity, and Clarke tried to control her breathing.  
'The same way you feel about me.’  
He tilted his head, a cocky smirk on his face.  
'Well, I feel you're a little annoying, maybe even spoilt.’ He inched ever closer. ‘I feel, that if I don't kiss you soon I'm going to explode.’ His nose bumped against hers as he spoke, his tone filled with wanting.

Maybe he was going to kiss her. Maybe she would let him. But Clarke was sick of being a passenger in her own life. It was time to take control. She wanted him, and there was nothing standing in her way anymore. She pressed her lips onto his, hard and fast. Her hands followed next, as she wound them into his hair, pulling her body closer to him. She lead the way at each step, and Bellamy obliged. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her tight against him.  
As hands fumbled and tongues chased each other, there was no end in sight for the ferocity of their kiss. Bellamy moved them over to the bed. Clarkes legs had at some point become wrapped around his waist, so it was easy to carry her over and lay her down gently.  
From this position though, Clarke suddenly felt very aware that it was all leading somewhere, to something she had no experience of, and she stopped.  
'Bellamy. I've never…’ She didn't need to say anymore, Bellamy understood instantly. He kissed her softly.  
'We can stop if you want. Now, or at any point. Or we can just keep doing this. It doesn't have to go any further than you're ready for.’  
Clarke smiled.  
'Oh we definitely can't stop,’ She smirked, her breathing still heavy, her voice thick with desire, ‘but, just this is good, for now.’

They stayed entangled in one another for what seemed like an eternity. Neither ready to let go of the other. The feelings and sensations he gave her were like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Bellamy, although more experienced sexuallly, had still never felt like this either. He had been with girls before, but this was different. Every sensation was heightened, every touch meant so much. He had never been with anyone he had such a deep connection with. With someone he...but it was too soon to say that. To even think it. Wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

When Clarke arrived home much later, once again she found her Mother waiting to confront her. She was sitting at the table, tapping her fingers hard on the metallic top. Clarke was in such a blissful daze that at first, she didn't notice the irritated look on Abby's face.  
'I came to check on you. Where have you been?’  
'I was feeling a little better, so I took a walk.’  
'For 6 hours?’ Clarke was stunned, she had no idea how to answer, so Abby continued. ‘I decided to take the day off, to spend with you. I came straight back here after morning rounds. You've been gone all day.’  
'I, I was with…’ Clarke scrambled.  
'Don't lie to me again Clarke. I know you weren't with Wells.’ Abby's tone was even and firm.  
'How?’  
'He dropped off a few of your things this afternoon. He said you broke up. So I'll ask you again. Where have you been?’  
Clarke tried to bluff her way through.  
'Am I not allowed to have any privacy?!’  
'You shouldn't keep secrets from me.’ Abby stated.  
Clarke had been trying to stay calm, but now, her emotions overcame her.  
'Don't talk to me about secrets! You of all people. I'll tell you where I've been the moment you tell me what happened to dad!’  
Abby tried not to show any reaction in her face, but Clarke noticed her take a sharp intake of breath.  
'If you're feeling better, then you should be back at work. You're a student Clarke, you can't afford to fall behind. I'll expect you there in the morning.’  
Abby swiftly changed the subject, ignoring Clarke's accusation, then she got up and started cooking, as if nothing had happened. It was a completely surreal moment, and Clarke could only watch it unfold before her in stunned silence.

She left to meet Bellamy the next morning as always. She wasn’t about to lose the one thing that was keeping her sane. But Bellamy could tell that she was agitated.  
'Clarke, I’m giving you my best moves here, and you’re head is clearly somewhere else. What's going on?’  
Clarke smiled and kissed him. He could already read her so well, so she explained about her mom.  
'She knows there’s something going on. She’s really on my back. She didn't even protest when I accused her of lying to me. Then all through dinner she kept talking non stop about work and meetings like nothing had happened.’  
Bellamy gently stroked her face.  
'I know you’re frustrated, but you have to try to stay on her good side. If she knows you know something, she’ll be even more guarded around you. You'll never find anything out.’  
Clarke let out an exasperated sigh.  
'But I'm not finding anything. I've listened in on her conversations, I’ve searched our quarters, I’ve looked everywhere.’ But just as Clarke was speaking, something came to her. 'Except…’  
'What?’  
'She has her own office. In the medical bay. I didn't realise until I started working there. What if there's something in there?’ Bellamy watched the renewed hope re-invigorate her, but worried as she began to make plans for breaking in.  
'Clarke, that's a huge risk. Stealing her keys. If she catches you…’  
'You're right. I need to make sure she’ll be out of the way. I need a distraction.’ She gave Bellamy a hopeful, pleading smile, and he rolled his eyes.  
'What kind of distraction?’

They waited until Abby was working a night shift to put the plan in motion, and in the meantime, Clarke had done her utmost to stay under Abby's radar, making sure she was on time every day, joining her for rounds on occasion. Then she asked Abby if she could shadow her on her night shift. Night shifts were usually quieter, and Clarke suggested it would give them more time together, so that Abby could help her practice a few minor procedures.  
Abby had jumped at the chance, having no reason to doubt that it was anything but genuine interest.

A little while into the night shift, a guard came running into the medical bay.  
'Dr. Griffin. There's a problem. One of the maintenance guys has had a fall from a ladder. We didn't want to move him until you’d checked him over, do you mind?’  
'Of course not. You did the right thing.’ Abby grabbed her kit, ‘Clarke, are you coming?’  
Clarke hadn't expected her mom to ask for her to join her, and had to think quickly.  
'Its ok, you go, I'll oversee the patients here for you while you’re gone.’ Abby nodded, pleased that Clarke was thinking so responsibly, then followed the guard to the scene of the accident.

Bellamy had laid himself on the floor, ladder next to him, and called out for help. It took a lot longer to come than he had hoped, but it all went according to plan as the guard went to fetch Abby.  
It was a strange circumstance in which to meet his girlfriend's mother. She checked him over for any spinal injuries, and Bellamy was acutely aware of just how awkward this was. He just hoped that Clarke had managed to get the keys, or it was all for nothing.

As soon as the coast was clear, Clarke set to work. She had lifted the keys for Abby’s office from her pocket during their break together. If she’d taken them any sooner, Abby may have noticed they were missing.  
She riffled through her desk quickly. It was unusually untidy for Abby, her things at home were always neatly put in their place. Clarke discovered a locked drawer, a small key for which was on the set she had stolen. Before opening it, she hesitated for a second. What if what she found, though it might answer her questions, prove once and for all, that her Mother had been involved with her father's death? Was she even prepared for the consequences of that?  
But it was too late now to back down. She unlocked the drawer, but what she found puzzled her.  
Patient files.  
It didn't make any sense. Patient files were kept on the computer, but these were paper copies. Clearly, these were being kept out of the system. Clarke read through as quickly as possible. She didn't dare take them, her mother would notice them missing, so she gleaned as much information as she could before putting them away again, and she was startled by what she read.

Bellamy was brought up to the ward for scans, just to be sure he hadn't broken anything. It wouldn't look good if he was sent back to work still injured.  
When they arrived in the bed bay, Bellamy tried to look around for Clarke, to see if she had made it out of the office in time, but he couldn't see her.  
'Mr. Blake, we just want to run a few quick scans, but I think you’re probably fine, so I'm going to hand your treatment over to a less senior member of staff if that's ok.’  
'Oh yeah, that's fine. Thank you, for your help.’  
Abby nodded, then gestured to someone to come over.  
'Clarke, this is Bellamy Blake, he suffered a fall from a height, but no obvious injuries, could you oversee his scans please and let me know when they're ready to look at.’  
'Of course.’ Clarke smiled at Bellamy, who was trying his best not to find this whole situation pretty funny.  
Abby left, and Clarke began to set up the scanner, all the while Bellamy smirked at her.  
'Stop! Someone will notice.’ Clarke couldn't help but smile.  
'All they'll see is me, checking out my extremely hot doctor, and who could blame me for that.’  
Clarke shook her head in amusement.  
'Just be careful. There's a lot going on here. I found something.’ Bellamy tried to keep his face expressionless as she explained, so that no onlookers would get suspicious.  
'About your dad?’  
'No, I mean, I’m not sure. There were patient files. People with headaches, dizziness, confusion, and there's a child, she's going blind.’  
Bellamy frowned, puzzled.  
'That's awful, Clarke but…’  
'I know. What does that have to do with anything. But, it's the reason she's going blind. Very clearly written, in my mom's handwriting. Lack of oxygen on the lower levels.’  
Bellamy wasn’t sure he completely understood the implications of what she was saying, but there wasn't time to discuss it fully, as Clarke had finished up with his scans.  
'Maybe I should injure myself for real, then I could stay here. You could take care of me.’ Bellamy raised his eyebrows, and Clarke managed a small laugh, despite her findings still swirling around in her head.  
'Don't you dare. I need you in one piece.’ She gave him a suggestive smile, and without thinking, Bellamy stroked her arm. He quickly realised his mistake and removed his hand, hoping that no one had seen.

Abby had entered the room at exactly the wrong moment. She immediately noticed the way Clarke was smiling at Bellamy, so she stood back for a moment to watch their interaction, and saw as Bellamy stroked Clarke's arm. Then Jackson approached her.  
'Abby, Mr. James is here again, I told him I’d see to him, but he insists it has to be you.’  
'Of course, I'll be with him soon.’ Then she nodded over to Bellamy and Clarke. ‘Jackson, Bellamy Blake, why do I recognise him?’  
Jackson leaned in and lowered his voice.  
'He’s the brother.’ It was all the description Abby needed, after all, he was the only brother on the ark. 

After dealing with Mr.James, Abby strode back up to Bellamy's bed, where he was still talking with Clarke, and interrupted.  
'Have you finished those scans?’ She asked abruptly of Clarke, who’s smile faded.  
'Yes. I was just coming to get you.’ Abby glanced briefly at the monitor.  
'These all seem fine Mr.Blake, you can go.’  
But Clarke wasn't going to allow Abby to dismiss him so quickly. This was the perfect opportunity to gauge her reaction.  
'Actually, I thought maybe we should run a blood test. I was talking with Mr.Blake about how he came to fall, and he said that when he reached the top of the ladder he became light headed and dizzy.’ Clarke watched Abby's face fall slightly. It would have been indistinguishable to most people, but Clarke knew her mom, and knew when she was hiding something.  
'Right. It was probably low blood pressure, perhaps the patient hadn't had enough fluids for the day. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.’  
'But, shouldn't we run a test to make sure?’  
Bellamy didn't like the idea of his blood being taken just for Clarke to prove whatever point she was trying to make, but he stayed silent.  
Abby could see Clarke wasn't going to let up, so she pulled her aside, excusing them from Bellamy for a moment.  
'Clarke, your behaviour is completely inappropriate. Questioning my methods in front of a patient is unacceptable, let alone flirting…’  
‘I wasn't flirting! I was just, being polite.' Clarke cut in, then quickly tried to move the subject on, ‘And I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't understand why you don't want to do a blood test. If he did pass out, there could be an underlying cause that we should check for. Isn't that standard procedure?’  
Clarke knew exactly where she was leading this conversation, as she continued to bait her mother, who seemed to struggle to answer.  
'Run the test, but it's a waste of time and resources. With experience, hopefully you’ll learn to follow better instincts in the future.’  
Her mother walked away, still angry, as Clarke joined Bellamy again.  
'Clarke, I'm not sure I like the idea of being your pin cushion just so you can piss off your mother.’  
Clarke shook her head.   
'I’m not. I’m trying to call her out, I wanted to see how she’d react. I’m making her think you passed out when you climbed the ladder because of the lack of oxygen, it can cause dizziness and fainting. And it worked, look how quickly she tried to get you out of here.’  
'But, what does it all mean?’  
'I’m just guessing, but if they're reducing oxygen on the lower levels, there's a reason for that, and all I can think is that, they're running out.’  
Clarke took a subconscious deep breath at the thought.  
'Well that sounds, bad.’  
'Really bad, like, we’re all going to die bad. And if my father found out, maybe he was going to say something?’  
Bellamy knew he shouldn't, they could be seen, but he still placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's at the mention of her father.  
'Maybe, but, it still doesn't make a lot of sense, if it's true, about the oxygen, we'll all find out sooner or later, right? Why silence him?’  
Clarke agreed, it still didn't all quite fit together. But she had seen the flash of fear in her mother's eyes, however briefly, and she knew then, she was heading in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy’s blood tests came back fine, of course, and he was quickly discharged. Clarke stopped in to see him as soon as she finished her shift, where he was sitting up on his bed waiting for her.  
'So, how's the patient?’ She teased as she entered the room.  
'I don't know, maybe you should come and check?’  
Clarke smirked in response.  
'You remember it was a fake accident right?’  
'But the needle was very real!’  
Clarke rolled her eyes.  
'It was one little scratch!’  
'I let you stab me! You owe me!’  
Clarke climbed across the bed and situated herself on top of him.  
'You're right, I'm sorry, that must have been awful.’ She pulled her face into an exaggerated pout, and Bellamy responded by catching her lips in a kiss. As Clarke came up for air, she pulled back and smiled at him.  
'Joking aside, i really am grateful, for what you did.’  
'Clarke, we’re in this together, I promise.’ He took a deep breath, ‘I’m discovering pretty quickly, that I’d do just about anything for you, Clarke Griffin.’  
He looked at her with an immense vulnerability, and Clarke's heart swelled. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him again, more tender than she ever had, conveying everything she felt for him. Then she dismounted him and tucked herself into his side.  
'How are you feeling?’ Bellamy ventured, his tone becoming more serious, ‘About what we found out, and with your mom?’ He couldn't imagine what must be going on in her head right now.  
She twisted her hair around her finger, absentmindedly.  
'I don't know. I think some part of me was clinging to the hope that, maybe I was wrong. Right after my dad died, and I started questioning my mom about it, she kept telling me I was paranoid, from the trauma. That I just didn't want to believe my dad could have made a mistake, because I always thought he was perfect. I think, a small part of me, hoped she was right, because the alternative meant that, she let him die.’  
Bellamy squeezed her tightly.  
'It still could be something else. Maybe she's trapped in all this too. There could be another explanation.’ He tried to give her some hope to cling to.  
'Thank you, Bell, but it's ok. I know what she is now. God, It would be so much easier if I could hate her, but I can't. She's still my mom.’  
Bellamy ghosted his fingers up and down her arm, the sensation soothing.  
'I get that. Everyone thinks I must hate my mom. For making me hide my sister, for putting that responsibility on me, but it's not that simple. She did the best she could, for all of us, to keep us safe.’ It was all getting very serious now, but Bellamy resolved not to wallow. 'We should do something fun. We deserve it. What do you do to help you relax?’  
Clarke raised her eyebrows at him, she could think of a few things they could try. Bellamy read her expression and laughed.  
'Hey, I'm not just here for that, you know! Although…’ He rolled over so that he rested above her and took her in another breathtaking kiss, then smiled down at her, 'But seriously, what else do you like to do?’  
'Drawing, I guess. But I don't really have anywhere to…’  
Bellamy rolled off her and looked around at his near empty room, more like a cell than a home.  
'Decorate for me. Draw me a wall mural or something.’  
Clarke thought for a moment and surveyed her canvas, already planning what she would do. She could draw swirling trees, forests and rivers, just like the ones in the nature documentary her father had shown her on her 14th birthday. Then she snapped back into focus.  
'But, we should really concentrate on our next step. What do we do, with what we know? If people are getting sick…’  
‘We should, you're right. But we have no proof, we need a real plan, and time to figure it out. You'll never be at your best if you're stressed out, and this will help.’  
She smiled at him again, and wondered, despite everything they knew, and how scared she should be, how he managed to make her feel so safe?

Clarke’s relationship with Abby became more strained with each passing day. Clarke could barely be in the same room as her anymore, and she knew she was doing a terrible job of hiding her anger towards her.

Abby grew ever more suspicious of Clarke's behaviour. She knew she was sneaking away somewhere, she was barely spending time with Wells anymore, and their own interactions were lackluster, to say the least. As she finished her meeting with Jaha, she noticed Wells as he was coming to meet his father, and intercepted him.  
'Hi Wells. It's good to see you. How have you been? I don't feel we see enough of you anymore.’  
'Well, Clarke's busy with med bay, and I'm busy in engineering, but we made plans to hang out next week.’  
'Oh, that's good. I'm glad you've been able to remain friends. You would have been a great loss to her. She’s lucky to have you, with everything she's been through.’  
Wells smiled politely.  
'Of course.’  
'In fact, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Do you think Clarke's been acting, strangely lately. Distant, secretive?’  
'I don't…’ Wells stuttered, unsure how to answer. Of course he had noticed, but Clarke was his friend, it wasn't his place to say. Abby could tell he was reluctant to discuss it, and realising her questioning had been quite abrupt, she tried a different tactic.  
'I’m sorry, she's your friend, I would never ask you to betray her confidence, I shouldn't have asked, I’m just…’ Abby rubbed her head slightly and sighed, 'I’m just so worried about her. She's been talking about her father again. She can't seem to accept that he caused the accident. That he made a mistake. You know how she hero worshipped him. She's really starting to believe this story she's invented, that he was, secretly floated.’  
Wells’ reaction was that of instant shock.  
'What?! That's crazy.’  
'I know. That's why I’m so worried about her. She keeps disappearing, for hours at a time. I’m so scared she might do something…’ She purposely trailed off, leaving Wells to draw his own conclusions.  
'I’ll talk to her, if you want. Make sure she knows we all care about her.’  
'That would be great, but I've tried. The trauma, it's been so much, and she's only getting worse. I just wish I knew where she was going. Do you think you could find out? But please, don't tell her we’ve had this conversation, she’d think I was interfering.’  
Wells nodded.  
'Look, I’ll talk to her, see what she’ll tell me, but I can't lie to her.’  
'No, of course. I don't know what I'm thinking, I'm just so scared.’ Abby back tracked, careful not to scare him off.  
'I understand. I’ll spend more time with her. We’ll figure this out.’ Abby gave him a smile and excused herself. She knew she had done enough, to plant the fear in his head. She knew how much Wells cared for Clarke, he’d want to keep her safe, even if it caused rifts in their friendship, she was sure he’d find out what was going on.

Clarke now spent most of her free time with Bellamy, the two of them holed up in his tiny room, drawing, laughing, kissing, planning.  
Clarke loved the freedom she felt when she was with him. It was liberating. Her whole life she had followed the path that had been set out for her, but Bellamy let her be who she wanted. She attempted to teach him how to draw, but he lacked the patience, and was happy to watch as she worked.  
They had discussed the next steps of their plan, but it would require some way of confirming what they knew in engineering, and this seemed almost impossible. They knew they were going to have to bring someone else in, and the only person Clarke knew in engineering was Wells.  
Bellamy disagreed instantly. He was Jaha's son. Why would he help them?  
'Ok, so we don't tell him.’ Clarke tried, ‘I could convince him to give me a tour of engineering, get a lay of the land up there? It's a start at least. But at some point Bell, this might get dangerous. Are you prepared for that?’  
'I’m not prepared to lose you.’  
Clarke smiled and lightly caressed his face.  
'I don't want to lose you either. But, if it's the right thing to do…’  
'Why is that our problem? Can't we just stay like this, forever?’ She knew he didn't really mean it. If they were running out of oxygen, the first people to go would be the prisoners, including his sister. They had already talked about it. But as the reality of what their discovery meant had really hit them, they knew their situation was more dangerous than they could have imagined.  
'You know we can't. We have a responsibility to our people.’  
Bellamy flashed her a lopsided smile.  
'I love it when you get all moral. It's very sexy.’  
She shook her head in amusement. He never failed to make her laugh. Suddenly, the moment just felt right.  
'I love you, Bellamy.’  
Bellamy sat up suddenly, completely caught off guard. His heart felt as if it had jumped into his throat. He was so taken aback by what she’d said, he struggled to form the words in return,  
'I, I love you.’ They slipped out of him like a whisper, but he truly felt them, through every inch of his body. He just couldn't believe that she reciprocated, or that she’d said it first.  
'You didn't have to say it back, I just, I needed you to know.’ Clarke meant that sincerely, she wasn't trying to put any pressure on him, but in response, Bellamy swept her up in a kiss. His initial shock was now gone, and he smiled broadly.  
'I love you Clarke. I love you.’  
The most incredible feeling filled Clarke's entire body. Her heart fluttered, skin tingled, her head felt dizzy. She kissed him again, and as she did, she slowly moved her hands beneath his shirt, lifting it up over his head and tossing it aside. Then, she began to unbutton her top.  
This was heading somewhere, so Bellamy placed his hands onto Clarke's, stopping her momentarily, and looked deep into her eyes.  
'Are you sure? Because honestly Clarke, it's enough for me to know that you love me. I don't need anything else.’  
Clarke swallowed, and nodded.  
‘Yes. I'm so sure. I do love you, so much, but it's not even really because of that. It's not even because maybe the air is running out. It's because of how amazing I feel when I'm with you. You make me feel strong and brave and confident. You bring out things in me I didn't know were there.’  
‘They were always there Clarke.’  
‘But you see me. You let me be myself. Does that make any sense?’  
'Completely. I feel the same way. I just can't believe you actually like what you see.’  
She stopped his self doubt with another kiss, then gently pulled him down with her as she lay on the bed. It wasn't about frantic touching or needing each other, this was about just being together.  
Bellamy took his time, wanting Clarke to feel comfortable and safe. He was achingly slow, but it only extended the pleasure for her. He had already shown her so many things, but this was something new. She felt incredible, and Clarke knew, this wasn't just how sex felt for everyone, this was something more. It was because it was Bellamy. He loved her, he took care at every step. It was a completely perfect moment.

But it couldn't stay that way forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke had fallen into the most peaceful sleep she’d ever had, warm and safe in Bellamy's arms. Every time with him felt like the first time, and each time she got to wake up to him was like a dream. Eventually, though, she knew she had to leave, but Bellamy protested.  
'I don't start work for a few hours, we still have time, come back to bed.’  
It was such a tempting offer. Too tempting. Clarke could easily watch her life pass by her, lying in his arms, but she somehow managed to resist.  
'You know I’m having dinner with Wells. I've been a terrible friend lately and I owe him that at least. Plus I can ask him about the tour of engineering.’  
Bellamy sighed in reluctant acceptance.  
'I know, it just kills me that he gets to have dinner with you, in public, like you’re still together, when I can't.’  
'I know it must be hard, but you know why we have to keep this a secret. If my mom found out, she’d never approve. You know I don't give a shit about that, but she’d try to stop me from seeing you, and I can't have that. I don't know what she's capable of anymore. I can't risk you.’

She left Bellamy’s and made her way to Wells quarters, running slightly late after getting carried away with their goodbye kiss. She knocked and he answered instantly, almost as if he had been waiting behind the door. He invited her in.  
'Ok, but i thought we were going to the mess hall? I’m starving.’ Clarke had slept through lunch, and had definitely worked up an appetite.  
'Its ok, I cooked. I thought it would be more private, so we could catch up.’ Wells knew he had some difficult things to discuss with Clarke, and he had been waiting for the right moment. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough to open up, with no one else around. He and Abby had spoken more about her behaviour, and his concern had only grown.  
They started off talking about the usual pleasantries, Clarke told him how med bay was going, then Wells talked a little about engineering, and as he did, Clarke waited for her opening.  
'It sounds fascinating, Wells. Maybe you could show me around some time?’ She tried to ask casually, but Wells frowned.  
'They don't really allow just anyone up there. For security.’  
'I know, but I’m sure it would be ok if I just took a peek.’  
'Clarke…’ Wells trailed off, wondering why she was pushing for this so hard. Did it have something to do with her conspiracy theories?  
Clarke could see he was incredibly reluctant, so she tried invoking some sympathy from him, unaware that she was feeding right into her mother's trap.  
'I used to go up there with my dad sometimes, when he was working. I haven't really been back since he died. It would mean a lot to me.’  
It might have worked before, but after her his conversations with Abby, Wells was already suspicious of Clarkes behaviour, and the mention of her dad only served to prove Abby's story.  
'I know what you're doing Clarke. You only want to come to engineering to look for something, about your dad. But you won't find anything. It was an accident Clarke. He made a mistake and he died, you have to accept that. We’re all here to help you.’  
'What the hell are you…’ It was then that she realised, 'Has my mom said something?’  
Wells couldn't lie to her.  
'She's worried. And so am I. This thing with your dad…’  
'She's lying! She's manipulating you! There's more going on then you know.’ But Clarke knew it was no use now, no matter what she said, she’d sound crazy. Her mother had really covered all her bases. She got up and walked to the door, and Wells called after her,  
'Clarke, don't go. I want to help you.’  
Clarke turned back to look at Wells, and the sadness and betrayal in her eyes hurt him deeply.  
'I know you think that's what you're doing, but if you were truly my friend, you’d believe me.’  
Clarke slammed the door behind her, leaving him to absorb what had happened.

Wells paced back and forth, replaying what had taken place, trying to piece everything together. He wished he could believe Clarke, and be a rock for her, but her story made no sense. She was acting crazy. It only made him worry about her more. How could she think her mom was lying? Did she honestly believe her dad was floated and her mom was covering it up? He thought back to what Abby had said, about her disappearing, about not knowing what she might do, and it terrified him.

Wells got up early, and waited outside of Clarke's quarters. He could barely sleep all night, wondering how she was doing. He had to find out more, even if it meant following her.  
Abby left first, and Wells ducked himself behind a pillar out of sight. Soon after, Clarke left too, but headed in the opposite direction to the medical bay. She passed all of her usual stops, the mess hall, the observation deck, and headed to a part of the station he had never visited. After what felt like miles of barron corridors with hundreds of identical doors, he watched as she entered one at the very end.  
What was she doing here? Weren't these living quarters for maintenance staff?  
He had no idea what to do now. Did he confront her, or investigate further? He just couldn't decide, so for now, he decided to make a mental note of the door number, and then he left.

As Wells wandered back through the hallways, his lonely footsteps echoing around him, he continued to wrestle with what to do. He desperately didn't want to lose Clarke's trust, but he couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her, knowing he’d done nothing to help.  
He knew he was out of his depth, so he decided that he had no choice but to talk to Abby again. He headed straight to med bay to find her. 

When he did, she invited him into her office.  
'Wells, is everything ok?’  
He took a breath.  
'I think you might be right, about Clarke. She was talking about her dad, trying to get me to take her to engineering, I want to help but…’  
Abby was impatient to find out what he knew, but careful not to push too hard and arouse his suspicions.  
'Wells, if you know anything that could help, please tell me. I promise, I only have her best interests at heart, but her mental health is deteriorating. Her delusions are becoming more real. She's blaming me for everything, she thinks we’re all against her. If she's getting herself into more trouble, I have to know, before it's too late, before she does something.’  
Wells looked down at the ground.  
'I followed her to a room. I don't even know where exactly, or what's she's doing. It could be nothing. It was in B corridor, I think it's where the maintenance staff live. Room 283.’  
The revelation hit Abby immediately. It was all coming together. Maintenance staff. Bellamy Blake.  
As soon as Wells had finished his sentence, Abby's demeanor changed, and he realised instantly he had made a mistake.  
She swept out of the room and ordered a guard to follow her. She wasn't about to wait any longer to confront Clarke. But Wells followed too, desperately trying to make it right.  
'You don't have to do this, Dr.Griffin. You said you wanted to help her.’ But she pressed on, ignoring his pleas, 'This isn't the right way, maybe Clarke just needs some space, you don't even know what she's doing!’ It was no use. Wells still had no idea what was happening, but he was sure now that it wasn't what Abby had told him. She’d been so convincing, and he had been played.

Wells tried to keep up as Abby moved quickly. He called after her, saying that this wasn't a good idea, but Abby was determined. He cursed himself for telling her where Clarke was.  
When they finally reached the door, Abby banged on it forcefully, as a panicked Wells and a very confused guard stood back and watched.

Inside Bellamy's room, the loud knocking interrupted Clarke and Bellamy’s post coital embrace, followed by Abby's voice.  
'Clarke, open up now. I know you're in there. You have 30 seconds before we break open the door.’  
Clarke jumped to her feet, throwing her clothes on, but Bellamy was too shocked to move. What could they do but answer, it wasn't like there was anywhere for Clarke to hide. She threw him his shirt and trousers, then she noticed the panic etched across his features, and stopped.  
'It’s ok. It’ll be ok. So she knows about us. So she's pissed for a while, but we’ll figure it out.’  
Bellamys face was ashen, his voice small.  
'She's never going to let me see you.’  
Clarke’s tone hardened.  
'I will never let that happen. Do you hear me?’  
The power in her voice gave him strength, and he pulled himself together a little. They both stood behind the door, Clarke in front of Bellamy, taking a deep breath in unison, before swinging it open.  
Clarke was the first to speak.  
'Mom, what the hell are you doing?’  
'You're coming with me.’  
'No, I’m not. I’m not going anywhere with you. What the hell is your problem? So I have a boyfriend. It's not a crime.’ Then Clarke noticed Wells cowering behind Abby. 'You're here too?’  
'I’m sorry…’ But Abby cut him off, regaining Clarke's focus.  
'You can leave willingly or the guard can escort you.’ She nodded to the guard and he did as instructed, making to grab Clarke's arm, when suddenly, Bellamy stepped forward.  
'Don't you touch her.’  
In a split second, Clarke turned and pushed Bellamy back into the room.  
'Bell, don't. That's exactly what she wants. She’ll find any excuse to have you arrested, I’m sure of it. If you assault a guard…Please, Bell, I can't lose you.’ Clarke realised in that moment that her refusal to leave was putting Bellamy in danger. She had to protect him, so she turned back to face her mom. 'I’ll come with you.’  
'Clarke…’ Bellamy tried, but she ignored him. She couldn't risk him.  
Her mother asked the guard to stand down, instead taking Clarke's arm herself, grabbing her forcefully at the elbow and dragging her along with her.  
As she was marched away, Clarke turned to give Bellamy a small smile, trying to convey as much as she could through it. I love you, please don't worry, don't do anything stupid. It took all of her strength not to run back to him, but as much as it pained her, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Bellamy was completely helpless, frozen to the spot, but he could only stand and watch as Clarke was pulled away from him, terrified by the thought he might never see her again.  
Then he realised Wells was still hovering nearby, unsure of where to go, or what to do. Bellamy grabbed him and shoved him hard against the wall.  
'You did this, didn't you?! You have no idea what you’ve done.’  
'I was just trying to protect her.’ Wells tried.  
Bellamy was so full of anger, but he knew he had to try to be rational. If he assaulted Wells, he’d be floated, then he’d never be able to help Clarke. He loosened his grip slightly and shook his head.  
'You know, she wanted to tell you everything. She trusted you. You need to make this right.’  
The words hit Wells hard. She trusted him, and he had gone behind her back. But how could he have known? Even now he still had no idea what was happening. He fought back, pushing Bellamy off him.  
'Then you better start telling me what the hell is going on!’


	10. Chapter 10

Wells took a few tentative steps into Bellamy’s room, and was instantly overwhelmed by 2 things.   
First, the realisation that so many people on the ark were forced to live in these cramped conditions, and he’d had no idea. He really had lived his life in a bubble.  
The second, how Clarke's presence filled the room despite her absence. Her distinct drawings covered the walls, her clothes and art supplies lay casually strewn around. There were 2 pillows side by side on the single bed.  
Wells looked more carefully at the flowering vines surrounding him, the trees, the streams, the detail of each petal, and as he looked closer still, he noticed she had even drawn herself and Bellamy, hidden amongst the leaves.   
This was where Clarke had been hiding. Not lost in grief, not slipping further into delusions, as Abby had led him to believe. Just being herself, here, with Bellamy. This was her home, and she had been happy here.  
Was this what her mother was so terrified of? That Clarke was in a relationship? It couldn't be. There had to be more to it than that.

Bellamy was still fuming, but he restrained himself. Clarke had been telling him just that morning that Abby had been whispering lies in Wells’ ear, and it had broken Clarke's heart to know Wells had believed them, so whilst Bellamy explained everything, he also took the opportunity to tell him as much.  
Wells face fell as Bellamy spoke, learning how much he had hurt Clarke, but initially, he still tried to defend himself.  
'But, you have to understand, conspiracies, secret floating, who would believe that?’   
But Bellamy wouldn't hear it.  
'I did. I knew she was telling the truth, and I barely knew her then. You're her best friend, you should have too.’ He went out of the way to make Wells feel terrible. Why should he care about his feelings?  
'What can I do?’ Wells pleaded.  
'There's no way her mom's going to let me near her. It's on you to keep her safe now.’ He hated the words as he said them. He should be the one to protect Clarke. But this wasn't about his pride, this was about saving Clarke. 'If Abby finds out what she knows, then she’s in real danger. The only way we’ll get out of this now is by finding proof. We need leverage.’  
'You need access to engineering. Which I can do.’  
Bellamy narrowed his eyes.  
'I still don't trust you, but I've got nothing left to lose now. Without Clarke I…’ There were so many ways he could end that sentence. Without her, he was nothing, he was broken, he was alone. His emotions ran away with him, but he quickly pulled himself back together. He wasn't about to let Wells see him this vulnerable, 'If you go to your father, he’ll float Clarke, and I know you don't want that. If you're in this, you're in, and you can't back out. You sure you're ready for that?’

 

Abby shoved Clarke through the door to their quarters and ordered her to wait inside whilst she spoke quietly to the guard.  
Once she was finished, she entered the room and slammed the door behind her.  
They faced each other, finally just the two of them, and Clarke was done with all of it.  
'What the hell mom? You had me followed. Got a guard to escort me, then drag me away. Why? Because he’s a janitor?’ Clarke was still unsure what exactly her mom knew about her and Bellamy, so for now she was going to play dumb.   
Abby didn't take the bait. She looked straight at Clarke, her expression blank and glassy eyed.  
'If you see that boy again, I’ll have him floated. You’re confined to your room f…’  
'Floated!?’ Clarke interrupted in horror, screaming at her mother. How could she say something like that so calmly? 'You have no grounds! He’s done nothing wrong!’  
'What about wasting medical resources?’  
Clarke was stunned.  
'I don't understand.’  
'His fall, Clarke. No injuries. I’m not an idiot.’  
'That... it wasn't fake. That's how we met, in med bay, after his accident.’  
'Oh I wish that were true, Clarke. But you’ve been sneaking around a lot longer than that. I saw the two of you that day, the way you looked at each other. I’ve been so tired Clarke, I thought I was going crazy, but I was right. Wasn't I?’  
'You're not making any sense. Please mom, he's a good person...’  
'Helping you break into my office doesn't make him a good person!’  
And there it was.   
'I, he, we didn't!’  
Abby began to pace back and forth.  
'The left pocket of my jacket, it has a hole in it. It's not that big, but I never put my keys in it, anymore. But that day, there they were, snagged in the lining. At first I dismissed it as nothing. I must have forgotten myself. I put all of these clues to the back of my mind. But now I know the truth.’ She stopped still and took a breath, ‘So, what did you find?’   
Clarke panicked. Did she tell the truth, finally, and hope there was still some part of her mom that would protect her, or did she continue her denials?  
'I don't know what you mean, and I didn't break in to your office. Bellamy and I met in med bay. You have to believe me.’  
Abby shook her head and sighed.  
'No Clarke, I don't. I wish you could understand, I'm just trying to keep you safe.’ Abby knew Clarke had seen the files. She had pieced everything together, and she was sure Clarke had too.  
'You’re threatening to have the man I love killed! How is that keeping me safe?’  
'He’s trouble. His whole family have no regard for the law, and he’s clearly encouraging you're delinquent behaviour. If Thelonious finds out that you know...I am doing this to protect you Clarke, whether you see it or not, and if that boy is involved…’  
'He’s not. I swear. He doesn't know anything. Please don't hurt him. I’ll do anything.’  
Abby watched her daughter's face. Her strong, willful daughter, that would let nothing stand in her way, who was now breaking at the thought of something happening to Bellamy Blake. She really did love him, and Abby thought back to when she had loved someone that strongly. If someone had told her then what she was capable of doing to him, she wouldn't have believed it.   
'You're to stay here, I’ll have a guard posted at our door at all times. I’ll tell everyone you're taking some time off. Once I can trust you again, you can start back on light duties in med bay, escorted by a guard. You are never to speak of what you know, or to see Bellamy Blake again. You know what will happen if you do.’   
Abby turned and walked away from Clarke, locking herself in her bedroom. She couldn't bare to see the heartbreak on Clarke's face. She listened to her daughter cry, more than she had since her father's death, and Abby fell to the floor, weeping too.  
She had thought she was doing the right thing. Thelonious had made it seem almost simple. What other choice did they have? Widespread panic? Riots? It had made so much sense.   
And now, here she was again, her family in danger because of the secret. This damn secret, that had destroyed her life. If Thelonious found out Clarke knew, he’d float her to keep it from getting out, just as he had floated Jake.

When Jake had discovered the faulty processor, when he realised that time was running out, he was strangely calm. He, Abby and Jaha had sat together, talked numbers and solutions, but Jake had been resolute. Give the people a chance. Let them chose to help save the human race together.   
Abby admired him for his belief in the goodness of people, but was unconvinced. She had never seen any proof of it. The amount of patients that would steal medicine from others, to save themselves. She had witnessed too much selfishness to ever believe that people on mass could be self sacrificing.  
Jaha too dismissed Jake's ideals, and refused to tell the people. He assured them he would find a solution that was best for everyone. But the solution he had come up with was horrific, and one that Jake rejected in disgust. He would not do it. In fact, he would tell them all the truth, not just about the oxygen, but about what Jaha was going to do to them.   
Abby too, couldn't bring herself to be ok with it. But what other choice did they have, it was the kindest way. Sacrifice them, to save so many. She begged Jake to stay quiet. To go along with the plan. They needed him, he was the only one with the skills to do it, without his help, it could take months, but he wouldn't.

She remembered their final talk. He had held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, speaking to her soul.  
'Every person should matter, Abby, they all deserve a chance to live, and to do what's right. You should trust that. I couldn't live with myself if I took all those lives.’  
'Do it for your daughter then. We need you.’  
'One day, Clarke will understand why. You could tell her the truth. You could still tell them all.’  
'I...i can't. They'll start tearing each other apart.’  
Jake removed his hands from her cheeks, his face solemn.  
'I’m sorry for you, Abby, that you believe that. That you don’t have more faith in humanity.’  
Abby had left him then, as Jake awaited his fate. He knew what it would mean, to refuse Jaha, and he was prepared for the consequences. Abby could have stopped it. She could have gone behind Jaha's back, told the people the truth, saved her husband. But she didn’t. She let it happen.   
Her tears fell heavy and unrelenting, as she thought back to that day. To coming home to tell Clarke there had been an accident, to watching her daughter's heart break, knowing she could have prevented it. And here she was, doing it again. 

The shouting coming from outside broke through Abby's sobs, as she quickly wiped her tears away and went to investigate. She ordered Clarke to her room, and Clarke obeyed, still reeling from Abby's threats on Bellamy's life.  
Abby swung the door open to find Wells arguing furiously with the guard stationed there.  
'I need to see Dr.Griffin, now!’


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in updating! Thank you so much to all of you who've hung on in there, it means so much to me!

'What are you doing?!’ Abby scolded Wells in a harsh whisper, attempting to calm the commotion. ‘You need to go home.’  
But Wells stood his ground.  
'No, we have to talk. I’m sorry Dr.Griffin, but you owe me that at least.’  
Abby could see he wasn't going to leave quietly, and knowing she could not afford to attract any more attention, allowed him inside. She instantly positioned herself in front of Clarke's bedroom door, nervous of what he might do, but tried her best not to let it show. She pulled her shoulders back and stood tall, maintaining a strong outward appearance, then cleared her throat before speaking.  
'Wells, I’m not sure what I can help you with. I explained the situation. I’m just trying to keep Clarke safe.’

Wells knew he had to play this just right. He couldn't just immediately behave as if he was still on Abby's side, especially after the way he had begged her not to confront Clarke, or she would know he was lying. He needed to fight her a little first, then allow her to talk him around again. He had to let her think she was still in control, and that she could still manipulate him. It was the only way he could get close to Clarke.  
'That's not what I saw. All I saw was you dragging her away from a guy. Was that all it was? You just didn't want her seeing a janitor?’  
'Of course not!’ Abby snapped back, 'How dare you insinuate such a thing! I don't have to explain myself to you!’  
'Then how about you explain it to my dad? I’m sure he’d be interested to know why one of his guards it's stationed at your door.’  
He turned to move away, bluffing, hoping desperately the threat would work, whilst equally terrified that it might backfire. He didn't want his father anywhere near this.  
'Wait.’ Abby called after him, and Wells took a silent sigh of relief, ‘You have to understand, that boy is dangerous.’  
Wells stopped and turned to look at her, adjusting his tone.  
'What do you mean?’  
‘He’s a Blake! He has no respect for the rules. Clarke was vulnerable, grieving, and he took advantage of that. He’s manipulating her, feeding into her delusions to get what he wants. I had to get her away.’ Abby ranted.  
Wells had to admit, she was pretty convincing.  
'I didn't realise. I thought...I’m sorry. I should have known you were just looking out for her, it all just seemed so, strange.’  
'That's ok, Wells. I know you're just looking out for her too. I should have been clearer. But I’m handling it. There's no need to involve your father, he has more important things to deal with right now.’  
'Of course.’ He nodded, trying his best to appear sincere, ‘Can I see Clarke?’  
'I really don't think now's a good time, she’s exhausted.’  
But Wells pushed further. He wasn't leaving until he’d seen her.  
'I won't stay long. I just want her to know I’m here for her.’  
Abby couldn't think of another reason to say no, so reluctantly went to fetch Clarke, plying her with sharp, hushed warnings not to say anything out of place, to which Clarke gave no response.

As soon as she saw Wells, Clarke launched herself at him, arms flailing, but Abby managed to pull her off him.  
'Clake, stop, stop, please.’ Wells begged.  
It wasn't all Wells fault, and the rational part of Clarke knew that. But right now, all she saw in front of her was an outlet for her rage. An easy target to blame for the anguish that tore through her soul. Her father was gone, both her mother and her best friend had betrayed her, and she could never be with the man she loved.  
'How could you! How could you do this to me! How could you take her side?’ She screamed.  
'Clarke, look at me!’ His voice was strong and determined. Clarke had never heard Wells like that before. It made her take notice, so she let him continue. 'I know you hate me right now, but you have to trust me. I just want to help you.’  
He knew he had to convey enough to Clarke for her to understand his meaning, without arousing any suspicion from Abby. He spoke clearly and deliberately.  
‘I am truly your friend, Clarke.’  
He kept his eyes focused on her, hoping she would remember the words she had spoken to him just yesterday; If you were truly my friend, you would believe me.  
It worked. She clicked instantly, stilling herself, meeting his steady gaze, and allowed him to finish.  
'We just want the old Clarke back, ok? Just, remember who you are, keep your head down. Then you can get back to work.’ 

Abby of course, assumed he was talking about med bay, but Clarke knew exactly what he meant.

This wasn't over yet.

 

After a short while, Wells said goodbye, hoping he was leaving Clarke at the very least with a small shred of hope to carry on, before heading directly for engineering.

 

For the next few days, he scoped out the comings and goings of the whole engineering department, something he hadn't paid much attention to before.  
He tried to appear nonchalant, but he was never very good at being casual, and he couldn't exactly stay under the radar; He was the Chancellor's son.  
If he was really honest, he had no interest in engineering whatsoever, but it was what his father had wanted for him, and he just wanted to make him proud.  
Eventually, he became aware of a room in the corner, a room that had previously gone unnoticed by him. He only ever saw two people coming in and out of it, relieving each other of duty, which seemed unusually secretive.  
When all was quiet. He wandered past and tried the handle, just in case. But the very second his hand touched the door, he jumped as a voice interrupted him.  
'What are you doing?’ She asked, playfully.  
'Raven! You scared me.’  
Raven Reyes was, in the simplest terms, a genius, but she was also, so much more. Determined, fearless, the only person from her section to ever be allowed into the engineering programme. Wells was both equally impressed and intimidated by her.  
‘Nothing.' He continued, 'Isn't this the supply cupboard?’  
Raven laughed at his terrible attempt at covering.  
'Nope. No, that's the secret control room we’re not supposed to know about.’  
'The what?’ Wells stepped away. How did she know that?  
'You know, the secret room that only the top people have access to. The one you've been staring at the last couple of days.’  
Wells stuttered, flustered. She’d noticed.  
'Oh, I didn't know. I’m still finding my way around.’  
'If you say so.’ Raven shrugged, amused. 'What are you looking for?’  
'Nothing. Really.’  
'Wells, I know we don't know each other that well, but you're a terrible liar.’  
'I’m better than you think...but I’m not lying, anyway.’ He tried, unsuccessfully.  
Raven stepped closer to him, her expression more serious now, her brow furrowed.  
'Whatever you're involved in, just make sure it's worth it, ok?’  
He knew then that it was no use lying to her anymore.  
'It is. I swear.’ He replied, sincerely.  
'I know. You're a good person, I’m pretty sure. But if you want to get through that door, you're gonna need my help.’  
It caught him completely off guard.  
'What? No, it's, too dangerous. I can't ask you…’  
'You’re not. I’ve got my own reasons too. Let's talk later. You can tell me everything.’  
Her confidence made Wells uneasy, and yet, at the same time, he somehow felt like he would probably follow her to the end of the world.

Wells had gone to fetch Bellamy later that night, so they could meet with Raven together. He’d considered going alone, but knew from his previous brief encounter with Bellamy that he would probably not believe Wells’ version of events without hearing it for himself. He hadn't earned his trust yet.  
It was dangerous for them to be seen together, the ‘brother’ and the chancellor's son, but at least Wells could attempt to explain it away by saying he needed a maintenance guy to fix something.

Bellamy had not been thrilled at the sudden addition of someone new to their plans.

'Who is she? And why are we offering ourselves up so easily. We could be walking straight into a trap.’ Bellamy argued with Wells as they walked the maze of corridors.  
'I know. I really do, it's crazy. But, it's like you said, about how you trusted Clarke the first time you met her. I just know, she’s on the level..’ Wells tried.  
'So I'm just supposed to trust your judgement?’  
'No. But what have we got to lose?’  
Bellamy shook his head and ignored the comment. He’d been surprised when Wells had shown up at his door. For days he’d heard nothing, waiting desperately for any news on Clarke. He felt helpless, at the mercy of a man he barely liked, let alone trusted, for scraps of information on the woman he loved.  
But in the end, he’d come through, checking in on Clarke and furthering their search for the truth.  
He begrudgingly had to admit, he could understand why Clarke cared about him so much. He was nothing like his father.  
As they continued on, Wells kept jumping at every little sound.  
Bellamy shook his head.  
'You have to relax. No-one's looking for us.’  
'I know, I'm just...we’re really in this now, you know?’  
'Yeah, I know. But trust me, most people here are too wrapped up in themselves to notice what's happening around them.’ Bellamy attempted to reassure him. 'For what's it's worth, you really stepped up. I’m sure Clarke would be grateful.’  
'I want to make it right. For Clarke.’  
Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement, then swallowed thickly.  
'Was she ok? When you saw her?’  
Wells gave a small smile.  
‘Pissed as hell, at me, understandably. She's a lot stronger than she looks. I couldn't say much, Abby wouldn't leave us alone, but, I think she knows now, I'm on her side.’  
'That's good.’ Bellamy smiled in return. He meant it. He didn't want Clarke to feel helpless or alone. He knew how hard that was, but the tiniest shred of hope could keep you holding on through even the worst times.

 

They arrived at Ravens door without incident, and she ushered them inside.  
Ravens quarters were better than Bellamy's, but that wasn't saying much. Her small single bed was raised 6 feet in the air, making room for a desk underneath it, every inch of which was covered in components and wires. But what made her room stand out above anything, was the window. A small porthole, just big enough to look out of, with a chair placed directly in front of it. How many nights had she spent, staring out at the vastness of space, waiting for the smallest glimpse of anything in the dark.

Raven tilted her head and eyed Bellamy cautiously.  
'Do I know you?’  
'You're not that lucky.’ He replied, bluntly.  
She ignored the comment, putting her hands on her hips and looking to Wells.  
'So, spill. I take it he’s in involved too. Tell me, from the start, what mess have you gotten yourself into?’  
Wells was about to begin, when Bellamy interrupted. He took a step closer to Raven, though there was barely space to move with the three of them in one room.  
'Hold on, we’re just supposed to blindly trust that you're not going to turn us in, when you have no idea what's going on? Why?’  
Raven stared him down, narrowing her eyes.  
'Look, if you don't want my help, you can leave. The doors right there.’  
Wells jumped in, breaking the tension.  
'No, no, we need your help.’ He turned directly to Bellamy. ‘Bellamy, We’ve got nothing else to go on. We need her.’  
Bellamy took a step back, folding his arms.  
'Fine, just, give me something. Why are you willing to put your neck on the line for people you don't know, for a cause you know nothing about?’  
‘Because…!’ Raven fumed at him, frustrated. She met his gaze again, but this time, Bellamy recognised something in her eyes. Something that finally made him trust her. It was grief. 'Because, I've got nothing left to lose.’

They talked rapidly, Wells and Bellamy working together surprisingly well to convey their story.  
Raven took a second to absorb the information, before firing off a million things they hadn't thought of.  
'Ok, I understand what you're saying, the oxygens running out. There must be a broken processor. If they were all broken, we’d be dead already. But even with just one gone, it's only a matter of time. The remaining processors can't sustain the whole ark, and If they found this out months ago, then what have they been doing since then?’ She took another second to collect her thoughts, realising the impact of the discovery, 'With a processor gone, that means we won't survive on the ark for long enough to make it back down to earth in 100 years. It cuts that time down, considerably. So why the hell haven't they done anything about it yet?’  
Both Wells and Bellamy stood wordlessly in front of her. They had no idea. She shook her head at them and continued.  
'I mean, they're kind of right. Telling people will only cause panic, because, the only way to ensure we survive long enough, is to significantly reduce the population.’  
'By how much?’ Wells ventured.  
Raven took a deep breath in and out.  
'It’s a rough estimate, I’d have to do some real calculations, but off the top of my head, for now...400, at least.’


	12. Chapter 12

'They must have a plan, right? They can't just be sitting on this information until we all slowly die?’ Bellamy pondered, frustrated ‘And why float Clarke's dad? None of this makes any sense.’  
Raven nodded in agreement.  
'Well, who better to find out the chancellor's plan, then the son of the chancellor.’  
Both Raven and Bellamy turned to look at Wells, who backed away.  
'Whoa, come on. How am I supposed to do that? What, I just come out and ask him? He won't tell me. And he'll float me for knowing.’  
'You really think your own father would float you?’ Raven asked, saddened by his admission.  
'His whole life is the ark, his work. I'm not his priority, I've always known that.’   
Raven instinctively put her hand on his arm to comfort him.  
‘We're getting off topic. How do we find out?’ Bellamy questioned, bringing the conversation back on track.   
Raven turned on the spot and began rooting about in her desk drawer for something, eventually pulling out a small metallic object, and presenting it to a very confused Wells and Bellamy.   
‘We bug his office.’  
Wells squinted at the tiny piece of metal she held in her hand.  
'What is it?’  
Raven pulled her shoulders back proudly.  
'It's a listening device. I built it. It's come in handy a few times. You hide this somewhere in his office, and we can hear everything that goes on in there.’  
'That's incredible.’ Wells replied, once again slightly staggered by her brilliance.  
Raven placed the device carefully in his hand.  
'You get this in there, and I'll get to work finding proof about the broken processor. We’re gonna need as much evidence as we can get.’

For the next week, the three of them took turns listening to the feed from the bug, and hearing the comings and goings of Jaha’s office, but so far nothing of interest had come up.   
One evening, when the three of them were all gathered together, Bellamy had had enough. He threw the headphones down on the desk in frustration.  
'Careful!’ Raven scolded, 'Those aren't exactly easy to come by!’  
'I’m sorry Raven, but times running out and we have nothing. We can't keep waiting around for him to say something. We need to get him talking.’  
'But how do we do that without raising suspicions?’ Wells pointed out.  
Raven leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, playing over everything they knew in her head.  
'What about Clarke. You said she thinks her mom's involved. She could start asking her mom more questions, get her panicked, get her to talk to Jaha.’  
But Bellamy dismissed her.  
‘No. It's too dangerous.’  
Raven frowned.  
‘Clarke was the one who started all this, right? You can't say you don't want her involved, that's not your decision to make.’  
‘She'd want to help, Bellamy.’ Wells added.  
‘I know...you're right.’ Then it hit him. ‘Actually, you’re right, Clarke did start all this.’  
‘Ok…’ Raven trailed off, confused.  
‘No, what I’m saying is, that's how I met her. I caught her painting messages on the walls of the ark. She wanted to scare Jaha into giving something away. If we did the same, an anonymous message, saying that we know something, at least it could get them talking.’  
Raven took a second to consider the idea, then smiled.  
'That could work. No offense to Clarke though, but maybe we do something a little more sophisticated than scribbles on the wall? I can get into the arks computer from here, then send him a message directly to his personal device while he’s in his office - while we're listening.’  
‘That's perfect.’ Bellamy responded, relieved that they had something to work with.  
‘Give me a day to work on it, a lot of the arks programmes are encrypted, that’s why I’m having so much trouble with getting into the engineering records, but this should be much easier. Once it’s ready, Wells, stick with your Dad as much as you can, tell me when he's in his office, I'll have everything set to go.’  
Bellamy finally felt a renewed hope that maybe soon they’d have answers, but still, someone was missing from their group.  
‘I just wish we could let Clarke know what's going on, what if her Mom thinks she's involved. We know from the way she's keeping her locked up she's suspicious.’   
'She's definitely getting more paranoid.’ Wells agreed. ‘She won't even let me see her now, she doesn't trust me anymore. But she is back working in med bay, I've seen her, from a distance, but there's always a guard by her side.’  
Once again, Raven stepped up, and again, she had a solution.  
‘Oh you guys are so lucky you met me. If she's in med bay, then I can get to her.’

Raven sat in the small waiting room, looking around woefully at the other patients. Some of them looked almost close to death. One woman, who was gaunt and frail and looked like she might break at your touch, struggled to breathe through fits of coughing.   
On the ark, people really only came for treatment when they just couldn't take the pain anymore, because it wasn't worth the price it entailed.   
In the past, people had been known to be floated for wasting valuable resources and doctors time if their illness turned out to be nothing serious. But how could the average person know the difference? It was a risky game deciding when to ask for help, so for the most part, people seemed to just let themselves die. 

After some time, Jackson approached Raven and called her through to a private room.  
'Raven, are you here for your ECG?’  
'Yeah, just a checkup on the ticker.’  
'I thought it wasn't due until next week?’  
But Raven was prepared for his questions.  
'It’s not but, I've been a little breathless. It's probably nothing, stress or something, but I thought I should get it checked.’   
'That's a good idea. I’m sorry you were waiting so long, it's been crazy.’  
‘I can see that. Look, I don't want to waste your time, I know the drill, it's just an ECG. If you have other patients, you could just get me a student or something…’  
‘Are you sure?’ Then he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, ‘You know Sinclair's fitting the bill for your treatment right? He wants only the best.’  
'I know, but really, it's just routine stuff. Anything more and I promise, I’ll ask for you.’  
Ever since Raven's particularly impressive exam scores, the head of engineering had taken a keen interest in Raven’s career and wellbeing. Her brain had saved her life, she doubted anyone else with a heart murmur got such great treatment.  
‘Well, I know Clarke’s here today. She’s Doctor Griffin's daughter, so you should be in good hands. I'll send her over in a moment.’  
'Sounds great.’

So far, so good.

Soon after, the pretty blonde swept into the room, a guard following closely behind. She had a fixed smile on her face, ready to greet her patient, but her eyes were worn and sad.  
'Raven? I'm Clarke, one of the medical students-’  
But before she could finish her introduction, Raven interrupted.  
‘What's with the guard? I didn't know bed bay was so dangerous.’ She quipped.   
The guard answered her directly with a rehearsed speech about a recent rise in aggression towards medical staff.  
‘Well, you’re gonna have to do your job from outside the room, this is private.’ Raven stated, confidently.  
The guard looked nervous. He knew his orders from Dr.Griffin. He was to stay with Clarke at all times whilst she worked, and he couldn't risk upsetting Abby, there was too much at stake.  
'I'm not sure that's a good idea.’   
‘Well I'm not sure I want to get undressed in front of you, so we have a problem, and if I don't get my checkups, I can guarantee you, Sinclair's going to have a problem too.’  
The guard considered for a moment Sinclair's position. Did the head of engineering out rank the head of Medical? Also, Abby had made it very clear that no one was to find out about their private arrangement, and he didn't want to cause a scene.  
‘Fine, I'm just outside.’ He relented.

Clarke didn't blame Mr Miller for his part in all of this, he was just doing his job, and he had been very kind to her throughout it all, but God it was nice to have some room to breathe.  
'So, it's an ECG-’  
‘Clarke, I know you don't know me, but i’m friends with Wells... and Bellamy.’  
Clarke’s head shot up and she stared at Raven in complete shock. Wells and Bellamy, together?  
‘Are they ok?’  
Raven ignored her question and got straight to the point.  
‘I don't have long. We’re working on something, and it's going down very soon. We’re close to the truth.’  
For so long that was all Clarke had wanted, but now, the thought terrified her.  
‘No, my Mom knows I broke into her office, she knows I know about the air and she thinks Bellamy was involved. I told her he wasn't but, If anything happens, she’ll come for him.’  
But Raven’s mind was set.  
‘Look, this is happening. Telling you, it’s just a courtesy. The guys thought you should know.’   
‘Please Raven don't, she'll blame Bellamy, she'll float him.’  
'It won't come to that, we have a plan.’  
Clarke took a second to process, but it was so hard to be on the sidelines, unable to protect him.  
‘I can't stand this. I want to help. I can't even be with him. If anything happens to him it's my fault, I dragged him in to all of this.’  
Raven understood exactly how Clarke was feeling.  
'Clarke, I know what it’s like to feel responsible for someone else. I know this is hard, but we need to do this.’  
‘Why are you so invested in this?’ Clarke replied, bluntly, and for a moment, Raven said nothing in response, 'I’m sorry,’ Clarke continued, 'I didn't mean to be rude, it's just…’  
It wasn't that Raven was offended, she just found her reasons so hard to talk about. In fact, she had never told anyone before.  
‘When I found out about my heart murmur, I thought I was done.I thought i’d never be accepted to the engineering programme, maybe it was even life threatening. I had given up, so... i went for a space walk. I actually broke into the docking port, stole a spacesuit, and opened the door. I was caught, sort of, they knew someone had done it, but my boyfriend covered for me. He always looked out for me. He was only 17 at the time, so they put him in the sky box.’ The next part was the hardest to relay, but she struggled on, refusing to break, ‘Before they were scheduled to float him, I came forward, told the truth. I couldn't let him die for me. But you know what? They didn't care. I was more valuable to them. I’d already taken my engineering exams, and it turns out, I'm sort of a genius. They decided they needed my mind, that I was more useful to them than Finn. They floated him on his 18th birthday.’  
Clarke tried to form a decent response, she understood Raven's motivations now, but all she could think to say was,  
‘I'm so sorry.’  
'They don't have the right to choose who lives and dies, Clarke, or whose life matters more. We should all matter equally. I'm sick of this life Clarke. They're planning something, they have to be, if the oxygens running out, they'll need to reduce the population. You know which sections will be the first to go.’  
Clarke knew exactly. The ark had never been a fair society. If you born poor, you stayed that way. The privileged were not about to give up their status so that everyone could be equal.  
'I know. You're right, Raven. I can't imagine how angry you must be, and I get why we have to do this.’ But selfishly, Clarke's mind still drifted back to Bellamy, ‘I just wish I could talk to him.’  
Raven smiled. Seriously, what would they do without her?  
'I thought you might say that. I've been working on something for a while. It was supposed to be so me and the guys could talk without running the risk of being seen together, but I think you need it more.’  
She produced a chunky piece of plastic, about the size of her hand, from her back pocket, tucked beneath her jacket.  
Clarke furrowed her brow.  
‘What is it?’   
'It's a radio, a pretty basic one, but it works. I'll give Bellamy the other one, just make sure you wait till you're alone to use it. Does the guard follow you everywhere?’  
'No, once we're back home he stays outside the door. Mom’s not too worried what I’m up to once I'm locked away alone, where I can't talk to anyone.’  
Raven smirked.  
'Well, now you can.’  
Clarke took the radio from Raven and held it in her hands as if it were the most precious thing she’d ever received.  
'Thank You, Raven.’  
Clarke couldn't believe it. Tonight, she might actually get to hear his voice.

Mr. Miller deposited Clarke back in her quarters after her shift and wished her good night, before being relieved by another guard, who was not nearly so approachable. He shoved Clarke inside and slammed the door behind her without a word.  
She wanted desperately to use the radio right away, but her Mother was there, getting some sleep before her night shift, and she couldn't risk it.  
Clarke decided to prepare dinner for them. She had been trying her best to take Wells advice, and keep her head down. She'd kept quiet, tolerated her mother's false pleasantries, and it had worked, as she had at least been allowed back to work in med bay. Work became her only lifeline to the outside world, and despite how hard it had been to hold back her anger with her Mom, it had proved worthwhile in the end, since her meeting with Raven.   
Clarke and Abby made it through an awkward evening, Abby still trying her best to engage her in conversation, but as important as Clarke knew it was to keep her Mom happy, she just couldn't stomach talking to her anymore than absolutely necessary. Despite this, her mother continued to act as though she were oblivious to Clarke’s indifference and forced politeness.

As soon as Abby left, Clarke ran straight to her room, shut the door and buried herself beneath the covers to muffle any sound. She held in the button on the side of the radio and spoke tentatively.  
'Bellamy?’  
There was no response, only crackling.   
Had she done it right? She was too scared to try again, what if he was with someone, and she had given him away?   
Then suddenly, a raspy, disembodied voice broke through the silence like a dream.  
'Clarke?’  
'Bellamy!’ She finally took a breath, ‘Say something else!’ She pleaded, excited. His voice was like music to her ears, she needed more.  
'God it's good to hear your voice.’ Clearly he returned the sentiment.  
Bellamy had taken his radio with him while he worked. It was potentially risky, but he usually went the entire night without seeing another soul. The second he’d heard her voice, he dashed for the nearest supply cupboard and shut himself inside.  
'Are you alright?’ She asked him.  
'Yeah, I'm ok. I miss you so much.’   
'I miss you too. I'm so sorry Bellamy, I swore I wouldn't let her keep us apart, I couldn't…’  
'Its ok, Clarke.’  
'She said she'd float you.’  
'Clarke, it's ok.' He reassured her again, ‘I know. I mean, I suspected. Are you ok?’  
'Yes, I think so. Bellamy, please tell me what's going on, what is your plan? Raven didn't have time to explain.’  
Bellamy proceeded to tell her everything they had cooked up, but it didn't help to alleviate her worries.  
'My mom will know it's you, Bellamy. It's too dangerous.’  
'Clarke, once we know what's going on, we’ve got them. Raven will record it, we can threaten to tell everyone.’  
'But, they'll just float you before you get a chance.’  
'They won’t have time.’ He replied, defiantly.  
'I just wish I could do something. What can I do?’  
'Nothing, just stay safe. We’ve got this.’  
'I don't like feeling helpless Bellamy. You're asking me to stand by while my boyfriend and best friend potentially sacrifice themselves. Once you do this, things will never be the same. And what if they don't say anything?’  
Bellamy shook his head at himself. Yeah, a lot could go wrong.  
'Ok, then yeah, we’re screwed. Raven’s pretty sure her message will be untraceable, but if it isn't... Clarke, I love you. I don't regret one second of our time together.’  
'Bellamy, don't. Don't say goodbye. I can't say goodbye.’  
He didn't want to either, the words choked him, but he needed her to know, he wouldn't change a thing, even if he were floated, she was still the best thing that ever happened to him.  
‘Ok. No goodbye, just, may we meet again.’  
'That's worse!’ Clarke managed a small, pained laugh through merciless tears. 'I love you, Bellamy. I can't lose you.’  
'We will be together again, Clarke Griffin. Our story isn't over.’


	13. Chapter 13

During the rest of his shift, Bellamy wandered the halls aimlessly, until somehow, he found himself outside of his old quarters, the ones he'd shared with his mother and sister.   
Had they been simpler times? They had lived constantly with the threat of exposure, never once having any relief from the fear of discovery. However, despite the circumstances, they had been happy there.  
He wished he could let Octavia know that he was thinking of her, that he was still trying to keep her safe. If he was floated, would anyone even tell her? At least he had gotten to say goodbye to Clarke. When Octavia had been taken, he'd thought he'd be alone forever, his life amounting to nothing more than having existed for a short time. No one to remember him, and no legacy to leave.   
At least now, he was going out trying to do the right thing.

________

Wells sat on the edge of his bed, willing himself to move. He had been awake for hours, trying to shake off the fear in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be brave, he had already risked so much, but today, if they got what they needed, it would be time to confront his father, and that was something he could never be emotionally ready for.   
He took a deep breath, stood up, and threw a smile on his face.

‘Good Morning Dad.’ He greeted his father, joining him at the breakfast table.  
‘Morning son, what are your plans for today?’  
‘The usual, engineering. What's your day like?’  
‘In the office most of today, lots to catch up on.’  
But Wells already knew this. He had been keeping track of his father's schedule, he knew that, unless something else came up, today would be the day.  
‘Sounds fun.’  
‘Was that sarcasm? That's not like you.’ His father gently teased, though it was a fair point.  
‘Well, you know, i think i'm beginning to understand now, workloads, it's a lot…’ He flustered, ‘Ok, I'm gonna head out, i’ll see you at dinner.’   
He left quickly, not giving himself the chance to behave any more obviously out of character.

He ran to Raven’s as fast as he could, not wanting to miss their opportunity. He burst through the door, breathing heavily.  
'Today, today's an office day.’  
'I’m on it.’  
As Raven tapped away furiously at her salvaged computer, Wells took a moment to catch his breath.   
It was a fairly simple process, just send Jaha a message anonymously, then wipe any details of where it came from, in case he tried to trace it. Even if they could, Ravens computer was made of parts she had procured after they were cast aside as broken, so essentially, it didn't exist. But nothing was broken to Raven.  
'It’s ready.’ Raven announced, 'Listen to the bug, is your dad there?’  
'Yeah, he’s there. Do we wait for Bellamy?’  
'We can't waste time. He’ll be here soon.’  
Raven’s finger hovered over the enter key, just as Bellamy stepped through the door.  
'Sorry. They needed me to stay on for an extra hour, some kid threw up everywhere. You don't need the details.’  
Raven screwed up her face.  
'Yeah, really don't.’ She took a breath, ‘We’re ready.’   
Bellamy nodded, and for a moment, the three of them just looked at each other, taking a second to appreciate how far they had come.   
They were a strange group. A janitor, an engineer and the chancellor's son, but in such a short time, they had come to mean a lot to each other, something that Bellamy especially had not expected.   
It had been enough for him to meet Clarke, to have her to love, but now, for the first time in his life, he also had friends. Friends that he cared about, who were brave and good, and who, after this, he may never see again.  
But that was what they had signed up for.  
'Do it.’  
Raven pressed the button, her body making a involuntary shudder as she did.   
Now all they could do was listen and wait.

 

Jaha was in a fierce discussion with Mrs Johnson over something inconsequential, when the message flashed across the screen to his right. It caught the corner of his eye as he tried to calm an increasingly incensed Mrs Johnson.  
'My apologies Mrs Johnson, that you feel your son deserved a spot in the botany programme, but I'm afraid it is not my place to overturn these decisions. I'll certainly look into it for the next round of entries, If you wouldn't mind something pressing has come up.’  
He stood up and ushered her out, shutting the door quickly, then re-read the message thoroughly, over and over.

-We know what you are planning. This is your chance to come clean, while we’re still breathing.

Once he had absorbed its meaning, Jaha moved quickly, ordering his assistant to fetch Abby and Kane at once.  
'Tell them to wait for me here, I have something I have to do.’

________

Clarke sat quietly in her quarters, her mind drifting between worries and daydreams to fill the boredom, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.   
She remained where she was. She wasn't permitted to answer the door anymore. Her mother came rushing out of her bedroom to get it.  
Mr Miller was on duty, and there was another man standing just behind him, that Clarke recognised as Jaha's assistant.  
'Dr. Griffin, this man says he needs to speak with you, he says it's urgent.’  
'Thank you, please let him in.’  
But the assistant stayed where he was.  
'No, need Dr.Griffin, the chancellor needs to see you in his office, could you come with me please.’  
The formality in his tone did not hide the urgency behind it. Something was happening, and Clarke had a good idea of what it might be.  
'Of course.’   
Abby left immediately, not even turning to say goodbye to Clarke. The second the door was closed, Clarke ran to grab the radio.  
'Bellamy, are you there?’

Bellamy, Raven and Wells were listening intently to the bug, waiting for Jaha to return, when the crackling of the radio on Bellamy’s belt made them jump.  
'Bellamy, are you there?’  
'Clarke, are you alright?’ Bellamy asked instantly.   
Wells was glad to hear her voice.  
'Yes. My Mom just got called out of here, it seemed important. Is this it?’  
'Yeah, this is it.’  
'Then leave the channel open, I want to hear everything.’

________

When Abby arrived at Jaha's office, Kane was already waiting, but Jaha was nowhere to be seen.  
'Marcus.’ She offered him a stifled greeting. She had always been wary of Kane, she never fully felt like they could trust him.  
'Abby. Do you know what this is abou-’  
He began to ask, just as Jaha arrived.  
'Thank you for meeting me.’ Jaha stepped inside the office and shut the door behind him. 'I’m afraid I must inform you that this morning, I received a message of an alarming nature. I have reason to believe that someone knows of our plans. I must ask you both, have you revealed any information to anyone else.’  
Kane responded immediately with a firm no, but Abby’s response was delayed.   
She was terrified. Clarke had lied to her, she must have told that boy.  
'No, of course not.’ She finally managed.  
Jaha sighed, seating himself behind his desk.  
'I always hoped that whoever was behind the painted messages was only attempting to stir up trouble, but had no evidence. But this message, contains the phrase, 'while we’re still breathing’. Add that to the fact that this person has access to a computer. It is very worrying indeed.’  
Just then, the door swung open, and they were joined by Jacapo Sinclair, the head of engineering. Jaha greeted him.  
'Sinclair, thank you for joining us. Did you complete what I asked?’  
'Yes.’  
'Good. And how is the rest of it coming. With the threat of exposure it's crucial we move quickly now.’  
Sinclair frowned, frustrated at the pressure being placed on him.  
'Thelonious, I understand that time is a factor, but we have to get this right. I still have some more tweeks. Essentially, you're asking me to turn the entire first floor into an air lock, and manipulate the oxygen processors to turn off in just that section, it takes time. If we get it wrong, we could be in real trouble. If Jake were here…’  
Abby flinched at the mention of her late husband, the guilt still so raw.  
‘But he's not.’ Jaha interrupted, ‘Sinclair, I understand your hesitance, but it's beginning to feel like you are deliberately putting this off.'  
Sinclair shook his head.  
'No, of course not, I just don't want to make a mistake. I could shut off the air for the entire ark.’  
But Jaha could still sense his reluctance.  
‘This has to be done, for the good of everyone. If we shut off the air, while they sleep, they'll never know what happened. It’s the kindest way.’  
Abby watched Sinclair's face as Jaha spoke, and could tell that he remained unconvinced.  
'They won't even wake up.’ She interjected, trying to pacify him, even if it meant she had to lie.  
Jaha nodded at her in acknowledgement.  
'We have to think of the future. It has to look like an accident, a temporary malfunction, or there could be widespread panic and rioting. We still have 100 years left up here, we have to maintain order.’ Then his tone shifted from gentle persuasion to blunt orders, ‘Make it work. You have 3 days.’  
'Thelonious-’ Sinclair tried, shocked at the demand.  
'3 days Jacapo. In the meantime, Kane I want you investigating the leak of information. It must have come from somewhere. Question both of the engineers working with Jacapo first.’  
'What? They're good people, they've done everything you ever asked!’ Sinclair tried to defend them.  
'I’ll decide that.’ Jaha stated, coldly.   
As they argued, Abby's mind drifted away from the discussion, and back to Clarke.   
If Kane began to investigate, he’d question all the people close to Abby too, and that meant he would want to talk to Clarke. He’d discover what she knows. He'd find out the truth. How could Abby protect her from that.  
'Thelonious, I need to leave for a moment.’ She blurted out, suddenly.  
'Abby, we are in the midst of a potential coup, can it wait?’   
But Abby was defiant.  
'No, it can't. I have sacrificed so much for this, more than any of you. I am asking for 30 minutes.’   
Jaha wasn't sure what was going through her mind, and Kane became automatically suspicious, but there was no time for games and Thelonious could see she would not budge, so he permitted her to go, exchanging a look with Marcus as he did. 

 

Bellamy, Raven and Wells were all staggered at what they had heard.  
Bellamy’s first instinct was to check in with Clarke.  
'Did you get all that?’  
'Yeah. Yeah I did. I can't believe it.’ Her response was short. They were all in shock, and Wells felt physically sick.   
'They're going to kill an entire section, and act like it was an accident. How can they do that?!’  
'They can't.’ Bellamy answered, ‘We won't let them. Now, we act.’  
‘Right,’ Raven nodded, and set to work, but her hands were visibly shaking, ‘Just give me some time to get everything in order.’  
Wells noticed her hands shaking, and the crack in her voice.  
‘You ok?’ He ventured.  
‘I...I didn't expect Sinclair to be involved. I thought he was a good guy.’  
Wells sympathised with her.  
‘I always sort of knew that my dad could be, ruthless, but I thought he had good intentions. That it was about survival, the greater good. But this, choosing who gets to live, based on... what? What section you were born into? And leaving the privileged untouched. I never knew he was capable of evil.’  
Bellamy wanted to show them both some compassion. He understood the realisation that their parents, their hero's, were not who they thought they were, would be shattering for them, but he was just too angry at the situation to be gentle.  
‘They’re hand picking who dies. The first floor, that's factory station, workers, the sky box. The poor. There are children down there.’  
Raven gathered herself.  
‘We’ll stop it. I'll set up the recording to release simultaneously through every speaker on the ark, and play on a loop, unless they agree to another way. Are you ready?’  
Raven looked to Wells.   
Wells knew it that was time. He had to be the one to confront his father, but still, a shred of hesitance lingered.  
'If they don't agree, If we have to play this, they'll be chaos.’  
Bellamy had so much respect for him. He’d offered to go himself, but they all knew he would never get past the first guard. Wells could just walk right in. It had to be him. Bellamy placed a firm hand on Wells’ shoulder, and gave him a lopsided smile.  
'Maybe it's time for a little chaos.’

________

Clarke sat on the edge of her bed, so distracted listening to the others’ conversation, that she hadn't heard her mother come home.   
Abby stormed immediately into Clarke’s bedroom and, startled, Clarke jumped up, throwing the radio down quickly. Fortunately, it went unnoticed by her mom as it rolled beneath her bed.  
'You told him. You swore you didn't. I gave him a chance, you begged me to give him a chance! I should have had him floated. Do you know what you've done!’ She rambled, frantically.  
'Mom, what are you talking about?!’  
'Don't play innocent with me anymore Clarke. I know the graffiti was you, I know you broke into my office. I know that you know. But the message on Jaha's computer, there's no way that could have been you.’  
Her mother was much more knowledgeable about her previous comings and goings than she had realised, and Clarke had no idea how to respond. Her mother looked, angry, and of all things, hurt. Abby continued her rant.  
‘Do you know what you've done? I can't protect you anymore Clarke. You're making it impossible. Kane will come for you, he will connect everything. I was trying to keep you safe!’  
Clarke had had enough. Abby was constantly trying to justify her own behaviour, as if she were doing her a favour, but Clarke wasn't having it anymore.  
'Safe from who? From you!? All those lives, Mom. Children. How can you do it?’  
Abby's entire body was shaking. She knew full well the cost of her choices, they haunted her.   
'How do you know about….? And how dare you judge me! You have no idea how hard this is. I'm just trying to make sure you have a future. Can't you understand that?!’  
'I don't want to live like this! With the blood of all those innocent people on my hands!’  
Abby covered her face with her hand, her head throbbed.   
'You're making it sound so easy. It's not so black and white, Clarke. We live in the the grey. This is about survival! You have to see the bigger picture.’  
Tears pricked at Clarke's eyes. How had her mom become this? She had convinced herself that this solution was the right one, the only one.  
'I do, Mom, but there's a better way. You have to give the people a choice, this isn't fair.’  
'You sound just like your father.’ Then Abby stopped, suddenly, realising what she had said.  
Clarke took a step back, the back of her knees hitting her bed.  
'I knew it. He found out, he disagreed with you. And you floated him for it.’   
'There was no other way, Clarke, I’m so sorry.’  
Clarke crumpled down on to her bed. She blinked back her tears as anger balled up inside her stomach.  
'How could you?!’ She screamed up at Abby, ‘I hate you. Just float me. Get it over with!’   
'No-’  
'You said it yourself, you can't protect me anymore. I won't be a part of this.’  
Abby took a second to look at her broken daughter. She had done this to her. But she couldn't let go of her just yet.  
'I’ll blame the boy. I’ll tell them he manipulated you.’  
Clarke wondered how much lower her mother could stoop. She pulled herself up, standing tall.  
'If you have one ounce of love left for me at all, you'll leave him out if this. No one is going to die for me.’  
Abby was drained, grasping at whatever thin strand she could to save her child. She gripped Clarke's arms tightly.  
'I can't Clarke. I've come too far. I don't care if you hate me, if you wish me dead, I will never stop trying to keep you safe.’  
'Mom. Please…’  
'Guard! Guard!’ Abby yelled at the top of her lungs, still holding tightly to her daughter, and Clarke realised it wasn't with desperation or affection, she was holding her back.  
Mr. Miller happened upon the scene, finding both woman distraught and crying.  
Abby turned to him.  
'David, I need you to stay inside with Clarke. Stay right by her side, don't let her leave, go to the bathroom with her if you have to.’  
Abby dropped Clarke's arms and quickly turned to leave.   
Clarke instantly threw herself after her, begging.  
'Mom, Mom, please!!!!’  
But Mr. Miller held Clarke back as Abby left, then he continued to hold her as she wept.

He was so kind, Clarke thought. He couldn't possibly be comfortable with what was happening.   
This was her window. Clarke quickly regained her composure, and her resolve. 

After letting Clarke have a moment to cry, David sat her down carefully on the couch. He gave her a gentle smile, then sat himself opposite her, as instructed. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of this, but it wasn't his place to get involved.   
'Mr. Miller, can I ask you something?’  
He nodded politely.  
'Sure.’  
'What did my Mom tell you, about why she hired you?’  
'She told me a threat had been made on your life.’ He answered honestly.  
'Did you believe her?’  
'It's not my place to question the reasons, I just do my job.’  
'But this isn't your job right? This is a private arrangement. I can't imagine Jaha would be too happy with you splitting your time like this. I know it's not against the law, but Jaha doesn't like them. So why risk it?’ Clarke was careful not to sound like she was blackmailing him, and more that she was just curious.  
Mr. Miller sighed heavily. He looked exhausted.  
‘How old are you Clarke?’  
‘18.’  
‘I have a son about your age. His name's Nathan. He's in the sky box. It's his 18th birthday next week.’  
Clarke knew what that meant.   
‘I'm so sorry.’  
'He's not a bad kid, never hurt no-one. He got caught stealing. He was always, impulsive.' David smiled, nostalgically, ‘He’s got a good heart though. He deserves a second chance.’  
Clarke felt for him, but her response was somber.  
'Up here, there are no second chances.’   
‘Your Mother said that if I do this, then maybe, she might be able to get him a retrial. There's a chance he could go free.’  
Clarke closed her eyes. What other horrors was her Mother capable of? To promise a desperate man a chance to save his child, one that she could not deliver.  
And then the memory hit her hard and fast. Hadn't she herself told a similar lie to Bellamy when they had first met. About his sister, also locked away, promising him information she didn't have, just to save her own skin. Maybe she and Abby were more alike than she cared to acknowledge.  
‘Mr. Miller, i’m so sorry, but she can't do that. She doesn’t have that kind of power. She's lying to you.’  
But surprisingly, Mr. Millers demeanor did not change.  
‘Perhaps she is, perhaps part of me already knows that. He’s my son, Clarke. This is the only chance I have to save him, I have to try.’  
‘What if there's another way? I know something, something the chancellor wants to keep quiet. That's why my mom's keeping me locked up. I can help you. We can change things here. But you have to let me go.’  
Mr. Miller could see the sincerity in her eyes, but still, he shook his head.  
'I can't risk it. This is all I have. You'll understand one day, Clarke. I love my son. I’m sorry.’  
Clarke gave him an understanding smile.  
‘I'm sorry too.’  
What Mr. Miller had failed to notice, was that whilst he had comforted her, Clarke had swiped a needle from her dresser and put it up her sleeve. A needle she had filled with anaesthetic while working in the medical bay, when her guard had stepped out of the room. She had been holding on to it waiting for the right moment, and now, she had nothing more to lose.  
Her movement was lightning fast as she plunged the needle into his neck. The drugs worked quickly, and she made sure to catch him as he fell to the floor unconscious. She took his cuffs and tied him to the metal piping on the wall, and as she did, the guilt ate away at her. He didn't deserve this, he was a good man, and she hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble for his involvement.   
But she resolved to make it up to him, by making sure to help Nathan too. She recovered the radio from under her bed.  
'Bellamy, Bellamy are you there?’  
'Clarke, Where'd you go?’   
'My mom came back. Where is Ravens room?’  
'What?’ Bellamy asked, confused.  
'My guard’s gone, I'm coming to meet you.’


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke tried to be inconspicuous as she made her way through the ark and towards engineering. Any minute now, her mother could arrive home to find Mr. Miller unconscious, and Clarke gone.  
Eventually, she made it to Raven's room, bursting through the door, her heart thumping. The second that she did, Bellamy scooped her up in his arms and held her so tightly she thought he’d never let go.  
She had been so busy planning her escape, she’d barely had time to think about the fact that she was finally going to see him again. She wrapped her arms around him in return, breathing him in. The familiar comfort of feeling his body against hers, holding her close, made her cry.  
Bellamy put her down slowly, taking a second to look at her. He placed both of his hands on her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, then, forgetting the others in the room, pulled her in for a kiss. It was pure and tender, and so full of love. He gently rested his forehead against hers.  
'Hey.’ He uttered softly, and Clarke laughed. With everything happening around them, all he could think to say was, hey?  
'Hey.’ She replied, beaming. All of the chaos of the last few days melted away as he held her, a wave of calm flooding her body.  
'Guys, I hate to break up this beautiful reunion, but-’ Raven began. Clarke pulled away slightly from Bellamy and finished her thought.  
'You're right. Time is against us, my mom is on her way to Jaha right now to hand Bellamy over. We have to do this before she implicates him.’  
Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand.  
'Then I’ll go confront them. If she's already decided to take me down, it makes sense. None of you should put yourself at risk.’ He reasoned.  
'No.’ Wells jumped in, patting Bellamy's shoulder, 'We stick to the plan. I'll go now, talk to my dad, offer up our deal. None of us have to go down for this, not if it works.’  
Clarke smiled at Wells for both his bravery and his optimism.  
'I’m coming too. Maybe if I’m there I can stop my Mom saying something she shouldn't.’  
Bellamy immediately disagreed.  
'Clarke, you don't need to. It's like Wells said, we stick to our plan.’  
Clarke took a second to look at all their faces. They had all put themselves on the line for her cause, and as much admiration as she had for them, she also felt a huge responsibility to them.  
'Bellamy, in one way or another, I dragged you all into this, put you all in danger. I need to do this, I have to see this through. You can't stop me.’  
Bellamy knew it was pointless to argue. She had that determined look on her face, meaning this conversation was over, but it felt so wrong in his gut.  
'Raven and I will be here, as back up. If anything goes wrong, I’m coming for you.’  
Clarke forced an uncomfortable smile, and Raven nodded in agreement.  
'We’ll be listening to the bug, if things don't go your way, if they won't budge, just say the word, and I'll play the recording through every speaker on the ark.’

It was now or never. All roads had led them to this moment, and everything was about to change. Despite the lack of time, they needed to say their goodbyes.  
Wells hugged Raven tightly.  
'I don't know what I'd have done without you, I was so lost.’  
Raven tilted her head at him, smiling.  
'Yeah, you're not so bad yourself.’  
Then it was Bellamy’s turn. He offered Wells a firm handshake. The mutual respect and affection that had grown between them had surprised them both, and Wells suddenly pulled him in for a quick hug.  
While the two men were busy, Clarke pulled Raven close, whispering in her ear.  
Finally, it was Clarke and Bellamy's turn to once again separate. There was nothing more either could say or do. Two lonely, desperate people had met when they needed each other the most. It should have been fate, it should have been beautiful. They loved each other so much, they should be together, but life sometimes is cruel and unfair.  
Clarke smiled up at Bellamy through glassy eyes.  
'You saved me, you know that?’  
'You saved me too.’  
He held her hand until the very last second, as she left the room with Wells, the two friends ready to confront their parents, together.

________

The corridors felt longer than usual, though Clarke knew it was just a trick of the mind.  
Wells hadn't seen or spoken to her since their brief meeting following his betrayal, when Abby had been there, listening. He hadn't had the chance to say all the things that he’d wanted to say, but he had to take it now.  
'Clarke, i never got to tell you, I’m so sorry. If I hadn't interfered. If I hadn't trusted Abby.’  
Clarke stopped for a second so she could look at him.  
'Stop. Wells, I know what you did came from a good place, and look at everything you've done since then. You're my best friend. That will never change. I'm glad you're here with me.’  
They continued walking, and Wells felt the knot in his stomach that he had carried for weeks finally untwist, a renewed courage warmed in his chest.

They reached Jahas office, and of course the guard let them pass without question.  
They walked straight in, and there sat Jaha and Abby in deep conversation.  
Abby's heart sank at seeing Clarke before her.  
'Clarke...how?’  
Clarke tilted her head, feeling slightly cocky.  
'Mr. Miller got a little sleepy.’  
Abby frowned, concerned and confused. What had Clarke done? Abby hadn't yet had a chance to speak to Thelonious about her daughter's part in all this, and Clarke showing up was the final nail in the coffin. What was she about to do? How could Abby defend her now?  
Thelonious stood up, an angry expression drawn across his features.  
'Wells, what is the meaning of this? Now is not a good time, I'm in the middle of important business.’  
Wells stood his ground, his face stern.  
'I know. That's why I'm here, to tell you your plan is wrong. You can't kill all those people. Either you change it, give the people a choice, or we tell them the truth.’  
Jaha scowled, sizing Wells up, trying to determine exactly what he knew.  
'I’m not sure what you are referring to. What truth is that?’  
'That you're planning on shutting off the air in a whole section, and letting them die in their sleep.’  
Abby was not surprised, she had suspected Wells knew something, but Jaha was rattled, though he tried to cover it.  
'You sent the message? Where did you hear that?’  
'You're not even going to deny it?’  
Jaha walked around his desk, rather casually given the situation, and addressed his son.  
'Clearly you’ve been given information, which you have sadly misunderstood. What we are doing, it is the kindest possible way, Wells. The air is running out. We sacrifice the few to save everyone.’  
'But why these people? Why do you get to choose? It's wrong!’  
Wells had tried to keep hold of his emotions, but his father's cavalier attitude infuriated him.  
Clarke could see Wells was struggling, so she stepped in to negotiate.  
'We have a proposal, and you'll want to hear it.’ She stated, confidently.  
Jaha leaned back against his desk, folding his arms.  
'Go on.’  
‘We tell the people about the air. We ask people to volunteer, to give up their lives to save the human race. We have to believe they'll make the right choice.’  
'And why would we do that? Our plan is set.’  
'Because, if you don't, we’ll tell the people about your plan to kill them in their sleep.’  
Jaha narrowed his eyes.  
'Why would my people believe you?’  
'We have proof. A recording. Meet our demands, or we play it.’  
Abby had stayed silent until now, but at this, she chimed in.  
'You wouldn't. There would be chaos.’  
Clarke barely acknowledged her mother, her focus on Jaha, who still seemed oddly calm.  
'Yes, there will be chaos, if you force our hand. But if we do this right, we tell people about the air, give them a choice... I have faith in the people to do the right thing. We don't have the right to choose who lives and dies,’ She stared Jaha down, ‘No one should have that kind of power.’  
Abby jumped out of her seat so violently she knocked it backwards, and it fell to the ground with an echoing clatter.  
'Clarke, this is outrageous. You can't blackmail the chancellor!’  
Clarke finally turned to look at her mother.  
'I just did.' Then she turned back to Thelonious, ‘And one other thing. I want the people in the sky box to be given fair trials. No one should be floated just for being born, or for stealing. We have to show the people their lives matter.' She took a breath for a second, ‘Your choice, Jaha. You still have a chance to keep control of this situation, be the one to tell them. Don't let them find out like this.’  
Jaha did not move or argue. After a moment, he stood up straight once more, and replied, simply.  
'Go ahead.’  
‘What?’ Clarke wasn't sure what reaction she had expected, but it wasn't this. His demeanor was alarming, and she knew in that moment that something was wrong, but what could they do? She looked to Wells for his agreement, giving him the nod, and was about to say the words, when suddenly, Wells stopped her.  
'Wait.’ All his life, Wells had been blinded by paternal admiration, believing his father to be a fair leader, a reasonable man. He had to try for one last desperate bid to change his father's mind.  
'Dad, if we do this, if the people of the ark hear the things you said, they'll come for you.’ For all his father's faults, the thought of him being floated hurt Wells deeply.  
'They may. But I will not bow down to blackmailers, that is weakness.’  
'This isn't about your pride! I'm trying to save you. We're not bluffing.’ Wells yelled, frustrated, angry, confused.  
'I don't believe you are.’  
Clarke still wasn't sure why he was being so arrogant, meanwhile, her mother remained silent.  
Wells looked to Clarke, empty. He really thought their plan would work, that they could negotiate. He hadn't expected his father to be so rigid, so unmoving. They were left with no choice. He reluctantly nodded to Clarke.  
'Do it.’ She called out, and they both held their breath, waiting for the sound of the recording to play throughout the ark, changing everything from that moment on.

But nothing happened.

Back in Raven's room, she thrashed the keys frantically at her computer. Why wasn't it working!?  
'Raven, what is it, what's happening?’ Bellamy pressed her, panicking.  
'Nothings happening, Bellamy... it's not working. It should work!’ She slammed the keyboard furiously, knowing it was hopeless. It was over.

Clarke and Wells stood in the deafening silence, as Jaha called his two personal guards into the room.  
'How?’ Clarke had to ask, bewildered. He had known, why else would he have let them get so far.  
'The moment i received the anonymous message, I asked Mr.Sinclair to block any and all transmissions throughout the ark. I knew if someone had access to our systems, it was only a matter of time before they were corrupted. Admittedly, I had no idea it would be my own son who was responsible for it.’  
As the guards handcuffed Clarke and Wells, Jaha approached his son, his face finally showing a hint of emotion.  
‘You know, I’m proud of you, Wells, for standing up for your beliefs, but you're on the wrong side of this. Difficult choices have to be made. I don't like that I have to be the one to make them.’  
Wells shook his head at his father's lies.  
‘Yes you do. You love to be in control, to play God. Why do you think that certain lives are more important than others? You shouldn't get to decide this alone, the people have a voice! They matter just as much as you!’  
‘It's about survival, son- Who is more useful to the end goal.’  
'Oh please, you never gave them a chance! If it's all about the end goal, why don't you go die with them? If sacrifices need to be made, sacrifice yourself! How dare you think your life is more important than theirs. There are children down there!’  
At this, Jaha blinked, a slither of guilt showing.  
‘It would be... too suspicious to remove them.’  
‘That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Protecting your reputation, rather than keeping those children safe!’ Wells spat, sickened, but Jaha still clawed for an explanation.  
'There would be rioting, we have to make it look like an accident. I have to be here to keep the people in line, they need a strong leader.’  
‘And it has to be you!? No! You're not special, Dad. You got lucky! Born into this! Just... just take me away. I'd rather be floated than listen to another second of this.’  
Jaha had not expected this level of indignation from his son. He was convinced he could talk him around, make him see it his way.  
‘Wells, please son, I can give you some time in isolation to think this over.’  
‘No. I don't want special treatment. No one else would be given a second chance, neither should I.’  
Jaha took a breath to think, knowing his son was right, but he faltered nonetheless.  
‘Well you're getting one, your intentions were noble.' He turned to his guards, ‘Lock my son and Miss Griffin in the isolation cells. They are not to see or speak to anyone, understand?’  
The guards nodded, clearly already in Jahas pockets, and began to lead Clarke and Wells away.  
Suddenly, Abby grabbed Clarke, hugging her tightly, telling her she loved her, but Clarke said nothing. Her silence cut Abby deeper than if she had screamed at her, yelled, told her again that she hated her. Abby could only stand back and watch as her worst nightmare played out in front of her.  
As their children were taken away, Abby turned to Jaha, broken.  
'What have we done.’

 

Raven tried to hold Bellamy back, her fingers digging into his arms.  
'Raven, I have to do something, I have to get to her!’  
'No! You have to stay here, you can't help them if you're locked up too!’  
But Bellamy was defeated, finished with all of it.  
'Raven we're done, we’re screwed! This was all for nothing! I have to see her!’  
Raven knew, without a doubt, that it wasn't what Clarke wanted. When Clarke had hugged Raven before she left, she had whispered something in her ear.  
'If it goes wrong, don't let him come for me.’  
Then she had pressed something discreetly into Ravens side.  
All Clarke wanted was for Bellamy to be safe, and Raven couldn't stand to lose another friend.  
As Bellamy flung the door open, Raven told him she was sorry, before pulling out the shock baton and jabbing it into his back.  
He fell to the floor with a thud, and Raven quickly dragged his unconscious form back behind the threshold, closing the door once more.

________

Abby made her way home to her empty quarters. Her husband was dead, her daughter in line to be floated. And for what?  
She pushed the heavy door open, no strength left in her body, to find David, wide awake now, and handcuffed to a pipe.  
'David!’ She had almost forgotten about Clarke's comment, about how he had gotten ‘sleepy’. The handcuff keys sat on the table, just beyond Mr.Millers reach. Abby grabbed them and finally released him.  
'Are you alright?’ She asked, as she helped him to his feet.  
'Yes, I'm alright. She's a smart one your girl. I'm sorry Dr. Griffin, I failed you.’  
Abby shook her head, her eyes stinging, but she had no more tears left to shed.  
'No. You didn't. I failed. I failed my daughter, I failed my husband. I lied to you.’ The words slipped out, and she looked up at him, guiltily. None of it had been worth it.  
Despite her admission, David still felt compassion towards her. He recognised the look of grief and desperation that she bore all too well.  
'Abby. I think maybe it's time we sat down and talked, don't you?’  
He offered her a kind smile, that she felt unworthy of. She was holding in so many secrets, remembering so many lies, trying to keep it all straight in her head, she couldn't do it anymore.  
'Ok.’ She nodded, slumping down on a chair, exhausted, and poured her heart out.

David listened silently, carefully, to all the horrific details, until Abby was done.  
'I’m sorry, David. I don't even know who I am anymore, what I'm capable of. I wouldn't blame you if you walked out that door right now and told the whole ark the truth.’  
That had been his first instinct, yes. As she unraveled her story, of the chancellor's plans, of the silent culling of his friends, of children. But the world in which they lived was not a fair one, it never had been, and so a part of him was not surprised.  
'I always knew we didn't matter. Not really. What are our lives? We’re not really living, up here, we're merely here to keep the human race alive just long enough to go back to earth. When real life begins again. But to be truly faced with the reality of that is...disturbing.’ He contemplated.  
'Life should be more than that. All I wanted was to keep Clarke safe, to keep the ark alive for her, but now...I know it's selfish, but how can I continue, if she’s floated?’  
‘Dr. Griffin, I hope you don't mind me saying, but all of this, this whole system, is...shit. Don't you think?’  
Abby let out a strangled laugh through sobs.  
'Yes. I think it is.’  
'Is it worth it, anymore? What will we be by the time we get to the ground, the human race? We put no value on life, where we are born is where we stay, there's no ambition, no improvement, no drive to do better. How will that end? With, anger, resentment, fighting. Another war, more destruction.’  
Abby had never fully considered the future in such a way, or the long term consequences of their society.  
'What more can we do?’  
'From the sounds of it, your daughter has a fairly good idea. We have to have faith, in the goodness of people. Let's be better.’  
'It’s too late. Clarke’s been taken, I…’ And then it clicked. Bellamy.  
Thelonious had been so busy when she had gone back to see him, she hadn't had a chance to divulge anything to him about Bellamy Blake's involvement in all this. And now, he was her only remaining link to Clarke and what had occured.  
'David, thank you. I will make this right, I swear. I have to ask one last thing of you. Please don't tell anyone what I've told you, not yet.’  
'Who would believe me, anyway.’ He shrugged, 'Abby, all I ask is, if you can save your daughter, please save my son.’  
She nodded, a fire burning inside her she hadn't felt in a long time. She was done, with all of this. It was time for change.


End file.
